IT'S TIME FOR EXTINCTION
by DragonRider43
Summary: At the end of the hall he stopped and turned to give her the last smile he thought he'd ever give.Then he walked down the hall and dissappeared.Alice looked away and toward the steel doors.Isaacs or Tyrant was there.This was it.It was the final battle.AxC
1. Chapter 1: Alice

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN THE MOVIE. 

AFTER SAVING ALICE COMES EXTINCTION. RESIDENT EVIL: EXTINCTION.

CHAPTER ONE:

Alice stared up into the blue sky. She knew there were people up there watching her. She may not believe strongly in heaven but she highly believed that her friends were in a better place. It's been at least two years since their deaths, Jill Valentine and-

" Angela." Alice whispered, every time doing that she felt remorse for what she had done at City Hall.

Because she had not agreed to fight Nemesis at first, Cain killed Dr. Ashford, Angela's father. The girl survived on the cure but every other month she needed to take a shot of the antivirus to prevent her from becoming sick and if she didn't take it, then it would worsen because she prevented it for such a long time it would hit her hard and it did.

Alice slumped to the floor with tears in her eyes. She was alone. After her friends had rescued her the T-Virus once again broke out. The group found themselves fighting zombies again but now it wasn't in a quaratined area it was one area called the United States.

Her mind focused on a dear friend that she lost. Jill. She, Alice, witnessed Jill die facing zombies that were unleashed once again. Some survived Raccoon City and suffered from an after poisoning turning them more zombie-like little by little until it took over your whole body and started to wipe you out. Jill had been a good comrade, but she died a hero.

As the group were trying to stay hidden, Umbrella had managed to find them. They had captured Angela since she was another living proof of the T-Virus. The rescue mission was simple, but it altered as a bunch of zombies and lickers took down the laboratory. Alice took on the lickers. Jill and LJ voulunteered to shoot down the zombies as Carlos went to the clear room to rescue Angela. The lickers were easy to take care of and she ran to help Carlos get Angela.

The girl was trapped in the far transparent glass room. Zombies were trying to get through the broken back but there was no way Carlos Olivera was going to let that happen. He easily got rid of them but a licker came out of nowhere.

" Carlos!!" Alice yelled.

The man was taken off guard but somehow he took out two guns and shot the thing down dead. Angela crawled out of the car.

" You okay?" Alice asked him.

He smiled," Yeah."

Alice remembered what happened next. The group fell back little by little. First it was she and Angela, followed by LJ, and Carlos who reluctantly let Jill be last. She remembered him yelling for her to go ahead and for her screaming to go get the others out. He went first and jumped over the small wall that had fell. Jill managed to jump but not before getting scratched by a loose sharp object. Alice wasn't even sure of hurt her.

The scent of blood hit the air and the zombies started come at her. Carlos and Alice were going to charge but she screamed for them not to. She fired at the elevator door panels and the transparent doors snapped closed. The two of them slammed against the doors but it didn't budge. Jill was firing with her machine gun and blasting all of those in radius of her shots. Suddenly her skin was revealed and a zombie dragged her down. Then one shot rang through the air. Jill Vallentine was dead. Her body fell to the floor and was obviously food. Angela, Carlos, and Alice stared. LJ pressed a button to send them to the main floor. Alice tried to focus on killing the zombies just as she killed the guards but it was no use. Her concentration was not that strong. As they were ascending, Jill's death finally sunk in to Angela and Alice. Angela cried onto LJ's chest as he was the one hanging on to her. Alice collapsed into Carlos' arms. He held her up and she cried into his shoulders as she lightly beat her fists against the black vest he's been wearing when fighting against those things.

She remembered his voice deep, soft, and comforting. His message still rang in her ears and lessened her guilt, at that moment as well," It's not your fault."

" But I blame myself anyway." she replied.

The next week was even worse. After Jill died, Angela fell ill. That was when they found out that the antivirus was only meant for one year. This was where Alice regretted her choice about not fighting Nemesis at first. Angela was fading fast the following week because her sickness was now full blown. The next day Angela was blatantly dying. Alice held onto one of her hands and LJ held to the other Carlos placed his hand over Alice and Angela.

The little girl gave a wheeze and looked at the three of them," I love all of you." she whispered," I'll tell Jil you said- Hello."

Then the little girl went cold. Her eyes closed and she let out her final breath. The three friends and last of Raccoon City restrained from crying but LJ and Alice couldn't help it and Carlos trying to help his friends out restrained his grief and tried to comfort the two of them. Angela was buried in a local cemetery with a smal funeral.

Alice cried. Everytime she thought it was her fault. But Carlos' whisper always replayed in her head always lessening her guilt. She ran away not wanting the other two to die in the next event of an outbreak. She'd be able to stop Umbrella since she always had the thought that the company were tracking her friends through her. But that was at least nearly a year ago that all of this happened. She left Carlos and LJ with a note and slipped out a window as Carlos was on watch. He didn't notice as she slipped into shadow and out of sight.

Now, she was focused on the present. She kept low that not even Umbrella could find her. She was a ghost. A ghost that was stuck somewhere in the desert she was told was called Las Vegas, the city of lights. The thing was it was all desert and in the morning there were sandstorms that covered most of the beautiful places. She had taken care of zombies and stopped them from infiltrating most of the country. She had saved many lives and now she was in some wreck of a house so that she could rest.

Suddenly there was a pound on the door. Someone was trying to bring it down. Alice shot up with a blade in her hand and a gun in the other. She was ready.

" Quickly it may hold up as we reload!" came a voice.

The door came down and there were flashes of light. They all fell on her.

" There's someone here!" came a shout.

" Quickly, there are hoards of lickers!" came a male shout, a shout of a voice she knew clearly.

The man came in and bolted the door. He turned to see that the lights were on someone and knew that it was only because he heard his and another's voice that stopped her from firing at them.

" Dude, it's her. She's here." came a voice Alice knew.

" Who is _she_?" asked a woman that Alice seemed to ignore, she just stared at the man infront of the door.

He hadn't changed. He may have grown stronger but there was no way she could ever know.

" _She's_ a friend of mine." _he_ said.

LJ ran to her and hugged her," We thought you were dead!!"

She smiled," I'm fine, LJ."

He backed away and _he_ stepped forward.

" I thought you were dead."_ he_ said, but she didn't reply," Are you alright, Alice?"

" I'm fine, Carlos." she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2: Sleeping in the Desert

**_Thank you to Cries in Vain and Exalted Nemesis for their reviews on my RE fics and on this story. Love you guys for reading this_!!**

Okay, this is the replace to fix errors and give more explanation. I'm working out a whole plotline and because I don't know much about the video game I'm gonna need to look more stuff. Well, just to tell you you're reading IT'S TIME FOR EXTINCTION and this is

CHAPTER TWO:

" What happened to you all that time you ran away?" LJ asked Alice as they reloaded their weapons. Alice seemed to have two Kukri blades on slings hanging on her back.

" We have no time for questions." a redhead said pushing to the side to get a surprise attack on those lickers.

Alice stared at the woman who seemed to think she was in control of the situation," And who are you?"

" Claire." the woman said giving a slight smile," Claire Redfield."

The light made it a little clearer and Alice saw that there were three women and only Carlos and LJ in the group of five but she figured there were more of them.

" K-Mart." a woman said as Alice's gaze fell on her.

" Betty." the other added.

" Now, that we're all introduced-" LJ started when the door was hit.

" Everyone get inside!!!" Alice ordered.

" And what're-" Claire started surprised when Alice took command when Carlos interrupted her.

" Just do as she says, you'll see." he said as he moved to the side.

" LJ." Alice said mothioning toward the lower lock that Carlos had bolted.

" Got it." the man replied taking a shotgun and blasting the lock.

The lickers stormed through but Alice with her shotgun took them out. At least a dozen or so came through but they were dead even as they stepped to the doorway. Carlos and LJ made a suitable distraction to the side as that was where they were coming in and Alice shot the creatures dead as they attempted to attack her friends.

" There're at least a dozen more." Carlos said as there were no more entering.

Alice kicked away some of the bodies but the creatures had fled," No, they're gone.''

" Okay, who the hell are you?" Claire asked.

" My name is Alice." she replied finally clearing the doorway, and was about to ask if she heard Carlos say her name some moments back.

" C'mon, let's go meet the busses and camp here." K-Mart said to Claire and Betty," I suspect our two men here would have questions."

The other three stared as they left and closed the door. LJ stood next to Carlos as the two were waiting for an explanation but instead they got-

Alice walked up to them and was at least a foot away, " You've got to go." she begged them," You and your friends."

" What? Why?" the two of them asked confused.

" LJ, Carlos. I know now why Angela and Jill are dead."

Carlos stared at her," I told you. It's not your fault."

" Yes, it is!" she shouted as for not the others to hear her yell.

" Alice."

" No, listen to me. They did something to me."

LJ and Carlos exchanged glances before staring at her. They knew who they was. Umbrella.

" I know now. They've been tracking the others through me. I think they look through my eyes sometimes. Occasionally my vision becomes blue like some sort of computer screen and then- I think they want people dead-" she started as if breaking down in a long time after Jill and Angela's death.

" That's ridiculous. Who'd want to kill LJ?" Carlos asked with a little joke.

" Hey!" LJ started and then stopped," Yeah, who would want to kill me? I know why they'd want to kill Carlos. I mean I think he's the last S.T.A.R.S. they got to worry about.

Worry darted in Alice's eyes and LJ knew he shouldn't have said that.

" Alice, I'll be alright." Carlos assured and gave an I'll-kill-you-later kind of look to LJ.

" Okay, I can see that there's a problem and it definitely has nothing to do with me." LJ said," Nice seeing you again, Alice. And if you run away again please make sure you leave Carlos behind."

The two looked at him oddly.

" I don't wanna be the only man protecting them girls out there till the busses come." he said leaving.

Alice and Carlos were alone.

" Why did you run away?"

" I told you. I thought I was liability."

" They can't control you."

" They did with Nemesis."

" Nemesis isn't you. Both of us know that."

She gave him a look as he set his weaons down. The black vest that bore his name on the back was gone. It was an Umbrella uniform anyway. Instead he wore a desert colored one as did the others. She turned away as he aproached her.

" I'm leaving. I can't stay here. I'll kill the others."

He sighed and looked at her again. Her shoulders sagged. She stood straight with LJ around but with just him he quessed she lher her true feelings show. After a moment of silence she walked around already armed with everything, and she passed him.

" Where-"

" There's a back exit where my bike is parked."

He ran to her and grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him," I'm not letting you go. You're not even sure if you're a danger."

" Carlos, the day you and the others rescued me I killed a gaurd."

He gave a questioning look.

" Through a camera."

Another look.

" He was on surveillance and he caught me. I saw him through a camera and I told him to die. Carlos, I felt him die as I left. Umbrella only let me go is to let me adapt and then they'll kill whoever they need to. Sometimes I see like a computer. With a blue screen covering my eyes and I realize that I'm out in the open like in a car or something like it. But when I get to a building my sight turns normal. I can see other colors other than blue and I know that they've lost their connection. I'm dangerous. I've caused the deaths of my friends and I don't want to add more to my list. I'll lose control. Once I step out Umbrella will be able to track me. They'll see through my eyes again, they'll see what I'll do. They'll eventually tell me what to do."

" Alice, you're not that dangerous only if you allow yourself to be."

She shook her head,_ He doesn't understand!,_ and she looked as if she was about to cry," I can't stay here."

She tried to push him away but stopped as she realized how close they were. She didn't attempt to move away and neither did he. When he saw she didn't move his hand moved up her arm and tilted her face so that she looked straight at him. He gave her a smile. Then leaned in and kissed her. It was short but as she realized that he stopped she did and stared. She gave no reply, but he kept the smile and walked away to get his gun.

" No." she gasped as she ran up to him, turned him so that he faced her and kissed him back.

She let herself go and pressed her body against his. He gave a slight moan into the kiss and was pushed back. He felt the hilt of the machine gun dig into the vest but it didn't hurt him.

" You see blue?" he asked after the kiss broke and was referring to what she said earlier.

" No." she admitted. Umbrella hasn't been watching her or weren't able since she was in some sort of building with shelter. She felt some sort of relief that there was a way to get out of Umbrella's hands for the time being.

Carlos kissed her again and she leaned in even closely. He was pushed against something because he stopped and through the machine gun to the floor. She gave him a strange look.

" The gun was digging into my back." he explained kissing her again.

She laughed and kissed him back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Through the window, Betty, K-Mart, and LJ watched and LJ signaled for them to move before they get caught by Claire.

" Okay, see. I told you I knew that those two were into each other!" LJ smiled," I mean even in the car in stupid Raccoon City they've been acting all weird."

" You think they'll-" K-Mart started to ask remembering how LJ said it was nearly three years since Raccoon City.

" Nah. Carlos and Alice ain't that reckless." LJ replied.

Suddenly it sounded like a whole lot of clamor of things being dropped.

" Well, then again it has been years since Raccoon City." LJ corrected himself as K-Mart and Betty smiled. LJ laughed and the two of them turned," Carlos's pack is at the front door."

" What is it doing there?" the two asked.

" Well, I couldn't find my cell phone so I was going to get his to call mine but I never asked him and his pack was right there but I couldn't find it so-"

" You took the whole thing?" Betty asked but there was obviously a blatant answer.

" She must be one hell of a person to get Carlos so- well. Wait, a minute. We've got to clear anyone from going in there!" K-Mart pointed out as the busses came in.

" Eh, don't worry about it. I think everyone would've figured it out by now if Carlos and Alice haven't stepped out. Anyway camp's going to sleep and we'll be up late tomorrow so I guess no one will find out." LJ said," But I'll be watch just in case."

" Hey, If she's going to track down Umbrella like you tol us why don't we go with her. Now she'll have extra help." Betty added.

" That's Alice's choice and It's only if she'll let us." LJ said sitting at the top of the bus.

" Goodnight." the two said.

" G'night." LJ smiled and stared back at the house," It is about time though I mean three years!"

He lay on his back and lay the shotgun at the side and saw that there was a rifle just in case of anything like an aerial attack or a long range shot. The stars brightened the stars as he looked at the Las Vegas strip. And thought, _At least the stars are beautiful. _

* * *

OKAY SO FAR SO GOOD RIGHT? I AM TRYIN TO MAKE MY STORY DIFFERENT FROM ANOTHER EXTENCTION STORY SO I'M GOING TO BE DIFFERENT. PLEASE TELL ME IF IT'S WORTH READING OR IF IT'S A WORTHLESS PEICE OF JUNK. PLEASE!! SORRY FOR THE ULTIMATUM ON THE LAST ONE IT WAS JUST I'M GETTING ONE REVIEW. THANKS TO CRIES IN VAIN AND EXALTED NEMESIS FOR THE REVEIWS YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Flying Infectants

OKAY, HI PEOPLE I NEVER GOT SOME REVIEWS ON THE SECOND CH BUT THAT'S BECAUSE I UPLOADED THE SAME DAY. I'M EXCITED ABOUT THIS FIC SO REVIEW PLEASE!!!

* * *

CHAPTER THREE:

It was early the next morning at dawn at least six hours later than LJ fell asleep. Because they had traveled long and fast they needed to get used to the time difference before heading on. Everyone was asleep in the air-conditioned car and LJ was under the tarp. It would only get hotter as the day went by into mid-afternoon they would be on the road. But their destination was unsure.

The wrecked ruined building stood yards away from the busses of people. But there was something in the desert. Something that was far but coming in. Alice's eyes snapped open. She looked felt a warm body right behind her.

" Carlos?" she asked her voice shaky.

He moaned as he woke but he heard her," Yeah?"

" There's something coming." she said cryptically.

He sat up and stared at her as she clutched her clothes to her body," What are you talking about?"

" There's something coming. Fast."

" By when."

" An hour."

" Miles?"

" Dunno, but near the mountains."

His eyes widened as he shot up, grabbed his clothes, and pulled them on. Alice did the same. They didn't say anything to each other but as she was about to leave he stopped her again.

" Alice, where're you going?"

" I'm going to see what that thing is," she said innocently but he knew her better than that.

" You're gonna kill and then disappear." he replied.

She gave up," I'm not staying."

" And last night meant nothing to you?" he asked.

" It meant everything-" she started and he gave her a smile," See?" he asked.

" I don't want to add you to the list of the people that I lose."

" Alice." he said gripping her by the shoulders," I'm not going to die. Besides, get a doctor to reanimate me." he joked.

She smiled, " The only reason, I'd get them to reanimate you would be for me to tell you " I told you so"."

" Ouch, that's all you'd say."

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him," What would you say?"

" I'd say," he said leaning to her ear," I love you."

She smiled. It's been years since she last saw him and he and LJ, of course, wre not far behind her mind than Jill and Angela. But usually he was the first to come to her thoughts. The two of them got friendly in Raccoon City and during the year on the road with Jill and Angela before their deaths they had grown closer and now years apart they were together.

She smiled and kissed him on the lips," I love you, too."

The two of them took their weapons and Carlos stepped out but Alice was afraid to. He held his hand out," C'mon, they'll never get you. Sure they'll be able to see but try to control it."

" Just promise me one thing. Pretend that you don't know that I have this thing until we're in some sort of building."

He smiled and nodded as she took his hand and stepped out, but her eyesight remained normal before she saw it through blue again.

" Blue?" he asked and she nodded as he woke up the busses.

She looked to the west where the mountains were but their attackers were already her.

" Carlos! LJ!" she cried drawing her blade in one and a gun in the other.

LJ leapt up and followed Alice's gaze to see a flock of raven birds, carnivorous raven birds. He grabbed the rifle and started to fire taking down some birds but it was closing in. She ran to the busses and toward the birds. Carlos turned to see that she was gone and out there The birds had gone straight for her and she was taking down the birds easily. LJ took the ones that were clear but Carlos needed to get in there.

" Let's go!" Claire yelled.

" No, go ahead and leave one bus!" he ordered," LJ take the last bus and fire from there There're going to more birds coming!"

LJ followed as Carlos ran into the house. He saw silver keys that Alice had dropped and knew what they were for. Claire had given the order to move ahead. They were to get to the next building at least ten miles off for cover. Carlos took the keys and took the back exit to see a motorcycle in the back. Black and brand new. He smiled as he turned the keys and warmed up the bike before making a U-turn and headed in the direction of the mountains and Alice.

* * *

OKAY I KNOW REALLY CORNY ANYWAY BUT PLEASE REVIEW THIS. NEGATIVE POSTIVE PLEASE REVIEW. HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED THE NIGHT BEFORE? 


	4. Chapter 4: Helping to Lose Control

**_Thanks to Lord Luke Skywalker for the review. Now, I really do need a review on this. Because I think that my writing has really gone downhill!!!!!!!!!! I've never played the game but I'm hearing rumors that this person named Leon Kennedy is going to be in the movie and is going to be played by Jensen Ackles so I based in on the character that actor's roles and well, sorry RE game fans. I had no idea who Leon was but I needed more char. SRRY!!!!!_**

****

* * *

****

CHAPTER FOUR:

Claire was in the first bus heading straight into something.

"What is that?" came a voice from the back.

Leon Kennedy just woke up with a groan," And why was Carlos yelling at us? It's not even-"

He squinted and ran to the back and up the stairs.

" What is that?" Claire askes.

" Zombies! Lines of them!" Leon yelled getting to the top.

It looked like a never ending line and they were missing Carlos and LJ and that new girl K-Mart had told him about.

" Any suggestions?" Claire screamed.

" None, whatsoever." Leon yelled.

" Ram them." Claire screamed at the driver who happened to be Nurse Betty.

" Gladly." the woman replied hitting the accelerator hard. The bus crashed into the lines. Gunshots from above echoed meaning Leon took care of those from the roof.

" Um, we need help." Leon muttered when all of a sudden the other bus came in," Great."

He looked toward the mountains to see that there were figures battling what looked to be birds flocks of them. Leon sighed as a zombie jumped up and nearly attacked him.

" What the fuck?! How the hell did you get up here?" he asked blowing a hole in the zombie's head.

" Betty, back up."

" What?"

" BACK UP!!!!!" Leon screamed.

She did all to suddenly and Leon slipped and crashed on the roof.

" Back up and ram them!" Leon shouted and Betty heard she had no problem with doing that.

In the other bus K-Mart and Eddie took down some zombies and they realized that there were less and less of them. They all seemed to attacking the other bus. K-Mart ran up the stairs and started to fire at those that got to close to this bus and the other.They needed more people. Suddenly loads of gunshots rang out. Leon on top of the other bus had discovered the secret stash of special ammo that was hidden but he decided it was te best time to use it and it was. Zombies fell dead one by one until the whole plain of them were gone.

" C'mon let's get to the strip. The hotels will serve for cover as night falls. Once we've restocked completely. I'll see if we can get to finding Umbrella." Claire yelled into the radio that kept the three busses in contact.

K-Mart got to the main level as she heard the announcement. She remained in the back.

" I don't want to go back there." she said.

Eddie turned to her," There's no other place left to go. We can't go back there with all of the creatures headed this way. We can only go back restock and hope Claire's got an answer and can get us to Umbrella."

She smiled as she lay down," Wait."

She looked out the back window. There were faint gunshots in the distance and then there was a dustcloud," C'mon guys get here."

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0

Alice could hear the sound of her motorcycle close in. She knew LJ had remained behind leaving only Carlos to drive her bike. The birds were flying in close and her arms were tiring. There were getting to be to many of them and she needed to switch her weapons.

"Close your eyes! Hold your breath!" she heard an order.

She did. She heard something skid across the sand and felt the grains of sands hit her. Carlos caused some sort of dustcloud to distract the birds. She quickly holstered the gun and sheathed the blade. Then she felt someone grab her. She felt her helmet being put on.

" Hang on to me!" she heard and she wrapped her arms around him who she knew was there.

The bike started and they were riding off.

" You can open your eyes now." he said and she did.

Her eyesight with blue cleared up. The bus was ahead of them leading them.

" You okay?" Carlos yelled as the wind whipped at their faces.

The caws of the birds drew near.

" Keep driving!" Alice shouted taking the guns and firing the birds down one by one.

Soon the birds were gone. Carlos pulled at a radio at his waist and he heard LJ repeat the rendezvous point. The strip was totally empty but they spotted the parked busses. There was a broken window that Carlos went through to see if anyone was there.

" Claire?! LJ?!" Carlos yelled.but there was no answer.

Suddenly,Alice winced.She felt a cold wave wash over her as she struggled to control her body. This couldn't be happening! She saw a command pop up in her eyes. Tears came as the message was clearly there. There was one part of her not listening to the command and then her body was following the order. She still stood outside. Hesitantly, she raised the gun and pointed it straight at Carlos's heart. She was crying. He turned to her and-

" Alice?" he asked.

Her tears were visible. His worst fear came to life.

" Alice, it's me, Carlos. Listen to me. Put. The. Gun. Down." he said taking steps toward her.

The gun shook in her hand and she gripped it with both. He stepped closer.

" Don't let them control you." he whispered, his voice soft and penetrating the command," Don't let yourself be a danger."

He stepped forward. Closer and closer with every word. Until the gun was pressed against his chest. He stood there still as ever. Alice was shaking. Sides of her batling each other. Good and Evil all in one person. It was unbearable. The screen was flickering blue to normal in her eyes. Somehow she found she could barely control it. She concentrated on Jill and Angela how she and Carlos and LJ want to avenge their deaths. Because of Umbrella-

" I know you don't want to lose me. Just put the gun down." he said, his voice soothing.

"Carlos." she whispered helpless for once in her life, she nearly lost control.

Suddenly her eyesight was normal. She gained control over Umbrella. Gasping she let go of the weapons she had in her hands and collapsed. Carlos caught her and held her in his arms.

" Are you alright?" he asked.

" I can control it." she said a litle cryptically but he understood, she could now see things other than blue. She was safe.

The tears still came to her eyes as she remembered what she was ordered and what she tried to do.

" What did they tell you to do to me?" he asked her, although knowing it was too much to ask for and already knowing the answer.

" They-" she gasped," They told me to kill you."

His eyes widened," They tried to control you, you mean."

She nodded as she cried clutching on to him. She buried her face in his chest and cried. Carlos never saw her like this. Years of being scared from Umbrella had changed everyone. But Alice was something different. She was a tool Umbrella was trying to use.She's lost control of everything for one time in her life and now he was here to help.

" It's okay." he whispered as she stopped crying.

She just clung to him.

" I don't want to lose you." she whispered.

" You won't. You never will." he promied kissing her hair.

" Alic-" LJ started when he saw them, he stopped the others from coming out but couldn't prevent the others from seeing them.

Claire, and the other two who didn't know stared.

"How long's he known her?"Eddie asked Leon who shrugged.

"How the hell'd I know? I knew the guy for a year." Leon replied.

" Yeah, they knew each other for a year." LJ said pushing everyone back.

" But-" K-Mart started.

" Listen to him." Claire siad.

" Are they going to come in?" Betty asked.

"Oh, give them time." LJ said and then paused," Hey, Claire. Are you finally letting me take charge?"

Everyone realized that was true and stared at Claire and then to LJ.

" Out of all of us. You know the relationship between Carlos and Alice better than me." Claire said.

"What?" Leon asked," Even I can see Carlos's fallen for her. God, they slept together last night!"

" Wait, what?"

" In the house. They slept in the same house." LJ corrected and as he passed Leon by pushing away Claire, K-Mart, and Betty he punched him in the stomach.

" Ooh." Leon groaned and as the three women were out of earshot and looking for an open room on the other floor.

" Damnit, Leon! What the hell are you thinking, motherfucker?" LJ asked," Ever heard what happens in the desert stays in the desert."

"If you haven't looked around smart ass we're still in a damn desert and I was guessing! Carlos really did-" Leon started.

" Hi." came a voice.

The youth stopped dead and turned to see Alice and Carlos standing at the open window way.

" Did what?" Carlos asked.

Leon smiled," Ah- nothing."

The three of them disappeared.

" They did?" Leon whispered once they were out of earshot," Tell me, they won't kill you."

" Motherfucker, I'll kill you."

" They did didn't they?"

" Yeah. They did."

Alice all of a sudden felt weak,once more. She collapsed once again. She never recalled this ever happening but she remembered the feeling when she woke up for the first time after the events in The Hive. This felt exactly the same. Her eyes fluttered and her vision went blurry. Soon she felt herself getting lifted up. Carlos took her up a flight of stairs to the second level where he heard the voces of Claire and the others. K-Mart and Betty ran to them.

" Oh, god. Is she okay?" they asked.

Suddenly Claire came out with cards in her hands.

" I found some, keys." she said.

" Do you know which one for a room?" Carlos asked.

Claire opened the room which looked like a suite.

" Thanks." he replied.

Claire smiled," Are you-"

" Claire, don't wanna talk right now." he said laying Alice on the bed.

Claire closed the door and the others left them alone.There was a knock on the door.

" Come in." Carlos said.

Leon walked in," Hey, buddy."

" Leon." he said nodding in acknowledgement.

" Um, Alice and you- Um are you-" the man had trouble finishing his sentence.

" Together?" he finished.

Carlos stared up at him," What?"

Realizing he was at the wrong place at the wrong time, Leon backed away," Sorry, man. Wrong place and time."

LJ's voice echoed through the hall," Boy, get yo ass outta that room!"

Leon rolled his eyes," Great."

Carlos laughed as Leon was the last visitor before the door was closed. He removed his desert vest and weapons and tossed it to the side. He lay on the couch on the side of the room but not before closing the drapes and turning on some of the lights. They had barely slept the other night and while the others restocked maybe they could get some sleep. The little brush with Umbrella controlling Alice bugged his thoughts for a while but then he slipped away into a dream world.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0

" Goddamn!" yelled a man as he tossed the screen against the wall.

A man came into the room with a smile on his face.

" Wipe off that smirk or it's the last time you're coming in here!" he threatened.

" Isaacs, I thought you said Alice was under control." the other man replied.

" She was until whatever his name showed up."

" What?"

" I programmed Alice- No, I genetically mutated her. I've been trying to control her like I was able to with Nemesis but they are unlike. She's safe once she's in a building and we lose contact with her. But once she steps outside, she's ours once more."

" And now?"

" Now, we've lost control of her."

" How's the possible?"

" How the hell am I supposed to have answers for you on that Wesker?! It's just a man helped her."

" Man?"

Wesker rewound the film to a visual of him. They watched.

" She's obviously going to kill him and yet he steps forward."

" Yes, it's as if he knew that she was under our control."

" Or maybe Alice told him. You keep underestimating the girl and now she has a team."

" Sir," came a shout." We have an ID on him."

" Go on."

" Carlos Olivera."

Isaacs smiled," He's the survivor along with her from Raccoon City."

" I thought there was a woman named Valetine."

" Was is the key word. She died saving a little girl named Angela Ashford who also died a week later."

" What's so-" Wesker started when he noticed something in the screen," Pause that."

The screen stopped.

" She's shaking." Wesker noticed.

" So?"

" So, she's having second thoughts. She's doesn't want to shoot him."

" I don't understand."

Wesker smiled," He walks up to her knows she's under control and tries to break already knowing that part of her won't shoot him and part of her will."

" You don't think-"

" You say it's been almost three years since Raccoon City and Alice has been alone for only one."

" Yes."

Wesker wasn't an expert but he knew a man would never do what Carlos did, no normal person. This guy was crazy walking up to his would-be killer. What would could you tie in with crazy?

" Feelings." he muttered and saw it in a clear light.

" These two have feelings for each other!" he realized," The gun shaking. Him walking up to her."

Isaacs shrugged it off," I don't care if he thinks he can sabotage my project he's wrong. I want him in a project."

" What I can't kill him?"

" Kill the others but bring Alice and Carlos to me."

" I'm not taking orders but if you want them I can get them."

* * *

**_Okay, now I really need to know what you think. I have no idea what Leon really does so he's just a young recruit who's rash and eager for a fight. Plz, I need a review. Remember this fanfic's based on the movie not the game but I needed characters from the game. And Leon apparently isn't the only one whose character I dind't know of, Wesker I have no idea about._**


	5. Chapter 5: Found

**_Again, thank you to Lord Luke Skywalker for the review on the last chapter. Now this would be rated M if I decided to keep the description of the alicecarlos relationship but I cut it leaving the rating T._**

****

* * *

****

CHAPTER FIVE:

Alice woke up two hours later. The feeling of a bed beneath her was foreign since she has only been harboring in broken down houses and just slept leaning against a wall. She sat up and gave a little stretch. She noticed Carlos laying on the couch asleep as she passed by to look out. LJ was the first in sight.

" LJ, where're you going after this?" she asked.

" Well we were going to go to the mountains to restock but it looks like we'll have to do it here and then head around the mountains. It usually takes a day and by afternoon tomorrow we'll be on the move." LJ said," We're not really sure of where we're headed."

" I'm going for Umbrella."

" Alice." LJ said," I'm asking you to take us with you. I know you're afraid that we're gonna drop dead but we won't. We've been fighting these things too. Notice I'm getting good at my shots?"

Alice smiled," I noticed LJ."

" Please, c'mon. We want to kill Umbrella,too."

She paused," Alright."

" Really?"

" Yes, but I'll talk to Claire later."

" Yes!" LJ said when someone shouted for him," I'll see yall later."

Alice closed the door and realized that her clothes were all sanded. After picking up some new clothes from the abandoned shops down in the lobby, she got back to the room and took a shower.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0

Carlos woke several minutes later. He looked at the bed to see Alice was gone but he heard the shower going. He groaned as he stood. His muscles were sore but he shrugged off the pain and walked to the bathroom. The door was open and the screen to the shower was translucent.

" Um, Alice. You sure you're alright?" he asked and wondered how many times he's asked her that today.

The shower ran but the screen opened partially and Alice leaned out," I'm fine. I feel better than ever."

He smiled but then saw her reach for a towel. She wrapped it around herself before stepping out.

" And you?" she asked," Are you alright?"

" Why're you asking?"

" You're muscles must be pretty cramped from sleeping on such a small couch."

" I'm fine." he replied.

She pulled him by the shirt closer to the shower and it didn't escape his notice. She threw her cover to the side as she stepped in.

" Alice, I've still got my clothes on." he pointed on as he stopped at the entrance.

" I can take care of that." she replied.

She pulled him harder that he tripped and pressed her against the wall. He was surprised there was running water in this abandoned place but the hot water ran over him making his clothes stick to his body. He groaned as Alice kissed him. He reached over to the screen door and closed it. The water was rinsing away the sand in his hair and he felt her hand move up to his neck. He held her firmly with one hand on her waist and then another was gently on her neck, his fingers with her wet hair and thumb at her cheek. The hot water just poured down on the two of them as Alice removed Carlos's shirt and tossed it over the shower screen. He took care of the rest of his clothes and it lay in a heap along with hers on the bathroom floor. She ran her hand down his chest and he kissed her neck. The two of them went on that afternoon a little slower than last night. Last night, was a rush for the both of them. They knew the others were outside and they'd be on the move tomorrow. But now it was early afternoon and it seemed they had all the time in the world. No matter how hot Alice tried to set the water on to at least more heat to them it didn't touch them and they didn't feel it. Soon the lovers were in bed and the afternoon went by.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0

Alice woke up first as night began to fall. She remembered that she needed to talk to Claire. She turned to the side and saw that Carlos was peacefully asleep. She smiled and kissed him on the lips before slipping on some clothes and scribbling a small note on a notepaper and leaving it beside him before leaving.

It was easy to find Claire, since she was in the air-conditioned room at the end of the hall.

" Claire?" Alice asked.

" Oh, hello, Alice." the redhead smiled," Wanna sit?"

She offered Alice the seat across her.

" Sure." Alice replied," Listen, Claire. I've got a question to ask you?"

Claire listened.

" Do you want to find Umbrella?" she asked.

Claire's eyes lit a little," Why?"

" Because, I'm going after Umbrella to destroy them. They killed my friends and through me caused the deaths of some millions of people."

Claire leaned in her seat," It's not anyone's fault but Umbrella that the T-Virus broke out. But who I want from Umbrella is the location of my brother."

" Brother?"

" Chris Redfield. He was said to be caught by Umbrella. I want him back."

" So, I guess you want Umbrella?"

" I want them dead. Do you have a plan?"

" No, but I know where they are."

" Well, then we're all in." Claire replied.

Alice was about to get up when Claire stopped her.

" You know, you're pretty cool for someone we just found."

Alice smiled," What does that mean?"

" I mean, I've never seen anybody do that. Go against those lickers straight. You fought them as if you've fought for forever."

Alice sighed and it didn't escape Claire's look," You alright?"

" The thing is-" Alice replied," I'm infected."

Claire jumped up with a gun but Alice was quick with her own," Hear me out. I meant that I was mutated by Umbrella with the T-Virus. That's why I'm able to kill them easily. I'm a mutant."

Claire withdrew her weapon and put it in her holster," Do you even feel human?"

" Sometimes but now, yes."

" Let me guess, Carlos?"

Alice raised an eyebrow but maybe it was part of the reason she overcomed Umbrella and gained control. Maybe it was him that helped. Suddenly there was a commotion.

" LJ! Leon, stop! I'll be alright!" came Carlos's voice.

" If the others don't show up you won't."

Alice and Claire exchanged glances. They were barely talking for fifteen minutes.

A few moments after Alice left Carlos awoke. Something told him there was something bad approaching. He pulled on some clothes and got out. Someone was just entering the hall.

" Hey!" Carlos yelled.

The man turned," Oh, it's you. Been looking for you."

" You found me." Carlos replied," Want anything?"

The man launched a kick but he blocked it easily. The two of them fought countering and throwing punches and kicks. Carlos noticed the way that the man fought. He was a highly trained S.T.A.R.S agent and so was his opponent. Suddenly he was able to land a kick in his enemy's chest sending him back.

" So, where's Alice, Carlos?" he asked.

" What?"

" Name's Wesker. Looking for your girlfriend."

Carlos threw a smile before kicking the man in the face. Wesker laughed," Wow, I was right."

" Look, I don't know who the hell you are other than you're an Umbrella agent."

" What gives me away?" the man asked kicking Carlos back," Now, where's Alice?"

" You're not going to get to see her." able to land a punch.

" You got feelings for her don't you."

" What?"

The two continued the fight. Carlos and Wesker barely able to land a hit on the other.Suddenly, there was a voice at the end of the hall.

" Hey!" came Leon's voice.

" Leon, don't!" Carlos warned but Wesker took that moment grabbing his arm and violently twisting it behind his back.

Leon drew his gun and aimed it on Wesker," Let him go."

" Back off boy. Where're the others?" Wesker said aiming his gun at Carlos's neck.

LJ came out with a rifle," Right here."

" LJ! Leon, stop. I'll be alright."

" If the others don't show up you won't."

" Man, that's just corny." Leon commented.

" And if I were you I'd watch your back." LJ said.

Wesker turned to meet Alice's fist. The man dropped the gun. Carlos then twisted his arm and shoved him against the floor.

" Who are you?!" he yelled.

" Alice, nice to see you!"

Carlos pressed his knee into the man's back driving him against the floor," What do you want with her?"

" Dr. Isaacs sends his regards." Wesker said pulling something out of his belt before anyone could stop him there was smoke in the hallway.

The grip was gone and Wesker ran. His theory was confirmed along with information. The smoke cleared and everyone coughed. Carlos turned to Alice.

" Who's Dr. Isaacs?" he asked.

" The man that mutated me." she replied," He's found us."

Everyone exchanged glances.

" We're with you then." said Claire coming out," Let's take out Umbrella and that son of a bitch."

* * *

**_Okay, like it not. Is it a waste of time. Did I do something wrong? Is there something I should've done. Review!!!!_**


	6. Chapter 6: The Tyrant Project

**_Thank you once again to Lord Luke Skywalker for your review. You are really the best!!!!!!!!!!_**

****

* * *

****

CHAPTER SIX:

The busses were on the move at nightfall as Claire had announced that their destination was final. Leon, Alice, and Carlos had to go into the lead bus. Leon was at the driver's seat. Carlos was at the back and Alice seemed to be near Leon at the front seat sitting across from him.

" You know you shouldn't be rash all the time." she said breaking the silence in the car.

" Whattya mean?" Leon asked.

" I mean, I saw you. You pulled the gun to point at Wesker. Your finger was itching at the trigger."

" What?"

" Believe her." Carlos said coming up," She has heightened senses."

Leon shrugged," So, I was ready to shoot the guy. It was what my guts were telling me to do."

" You shouldn't always do that."Alice said taking a seat near to the middle facing the window that was open.

" My guts got me this far so I'm still good." Leon replied.

" Guts will get you so far." Carlos said," And then they'll get you killed. It's your strategy and smarts that'll ensure your life."

" Thanks for the lesson, Carlos." Leon said as if taking it for granted.

" I agree with him. Leon, you have to always give a little time to make for a choice." Alice said.

" I know," Leon said," Look, I hate it when someone threatens my friends alright."

" Leon, didn't know you cared." Carlos smiled taking the seat next to Alice.

There was nothing said anymore. Alice leaned on Carlos' chest and he wrapped his arm around her.

" How are you holding up?" she asked him.

He looked down at her," What do you mean?"

She smiled and pressed her hand against his chest. He winced in pain and grit his teeth a little and Alice didn't even have to press hard.

" Ow.'' he muttered.

'' That." she replied.

" I'll be fine. Wesker seems to be a S.T.A.R.S. agents." he smiled," I seemed to have left some bruises on him,too."

" Yeah, that you did." Leon added as he kept his eyes on the road.

The three of them laughed a little before it went quiet. Alice stared out the window at the stars that covered the skies.

" Beautiful." she whispered referring to the stars.

Yes, you are. Carlos thought of saying but he'd only get a comment from Leon on how corny that line sounded.

" The stars?" he asked.

She nodded," I've never seen so many."

He kissed her hair," Don't worry once Umbrella's taken care of we'll get to see more of this."he promised.

She smiled.

" Go to sleep. You need the rest, you guys." Leon said giving a slight order.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

Wesker walked in looking a little bruised and battered. Isaacs looked up.

" Jesus, what happened to you?" he asked.

" I underestimated Olivera. It seems he's not just a S.T.A.R.S. agent but an elite one trained like me."

" Olivera did this to you?" he asked.

" With a little punch from Alice." Wesker added," But I think my nose is borken."

" The bruises?"

" No, that was him. We sort of got into a little fight."

Isaacs smiled as he walked up to a new colored type of virus.

" What is that?" Wesker asked noticing.

" It's the project I want Olivera for. You see, I thought of taking Nemesis' gene and mutating it even more."

" That'll mean he mutates form just like the zombies in a way, right?"

" Yes, but this is more powerful than the Alice strand and Nemesis. If we are able to control him, he'll be our ultimate bio-weapon."

" What project?"

" The Tyrant project."

Wesker seemed intrested but not in the project, in his bruises.

" I didn't even send you out yet. We're to wait till they're closer." Isaacs said noticing there was a silent moment.

" I needed to test out my theory."

" And what did you prove?"

" Oh, I think they're in love. The group is covering for them too. We've got a bunch of people on our hands."

" Where are they now?"

" They're headed this way. They'll be at the lab in at least two hours."

" Perfect," Isaacs muttered and turned to the lab technicians," Ready the virus for testing."

" How will you even get close enough to use that?" Wekser asked.

" Distract him and Alice I can shoot it. One shot and the Tyrant will be ours."

* * *

**_Okay, ppl review. It may not happen the way you think it may happen. Anybody worried about Carlos? Sorry for the short chapter!!!!_**


	7. Chapter 7: To Save Leon

**_I really wanted to upload this. Here it is._**

****

* * *

****

CHAPTER SEVEN:

Alice felt a seat not a warm body that she was leaning on as she woke up. The bus seemed to have stopped completely. She sat up.

" Carlos? Leon?" she asked.

But in truth the bus was moving and Leon was at the driver's seat," Yeah, Alice?"

" Where's Carlos?"

" He's up on the roof, gonna join him?"

" I think I might."

" Well, he told you not to." Leon laughed a little.

" What makes you think I'll take orders?"

" I asked him the same question."

Alice threw a smile into the driver's window one that Leon clearly saw before heading up the stairs. The wind at the top didn't seem to be hard at all.

" Didn't I tell Leon to tell you-"

" Carlos, after all the time you know me. What makes you think I'll take orders?" she asked with a smile.

Carlos sighed," It was worth a try."

Alice laughed when she saw it. It was a satelite, far off. They had hit California a while back and it was more trees and less desert.

" We're here." she whispered.

" You sure. Awfully quick don't you think?"

" Umbrella's gonna be waiting for us. That Wesker had a head start."

" I'll take care of him with Leon. Claire and the others can clear our halls for escape." Carlos said already with a plan.

" Do you actually plan this or make it up as you go along?" she asked with a laugh heading downstairs to tell Leon they've arrived.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The radio buzzed in the other busses as Claire picked up.

" Leon, you guys okay in there?" she asked.

" This is Leon. Yeah, we're gonna be alright but we've hit Umbrella."

" Already?"

" Their base is really open." Leon replied.

" How soon?"

" Give it half an hour." he said.

" Alright."

" Leon, out."

She laughed a little," That's cute."

Betty heard it all since she was the one driving and Claire picked up.

" What?" she asked.

" Nothing."

" Did you just say Leon's cute cuz we both know all the guys are good looking." Betty smiled.

" I just thought Leon was a little cute. No big deal."

" Uh, yeah big deal!" came K-Mart from the back.

" Okay, look we're hitting Umbrella in an hour I suggest we strategize before just storming in there with guns blazing."

" Aw, why can't we do that?"

" Because we'll be as rash as Leon and get ourselves killed."

" God you're talking just like Carlos."

" It doesn't really matter."

Claire's thoughts were on getting her brother back and they were finally in Umbrella.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

Isaacs smiled as a sort of radar showed of approaching vehicles.

" Would that be you, Alice?" he asked," Wesker-"

But the man was already gone loaded with a shot gun and his two guns he was already ready to get them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The group was in the hallway navigating the way through Umbrella after getting passed the guards. Which to Claire was the funniest thing she saw. Carlos and Alice passed through the metal detectors first followed by the others and they straight through with no alarms. Then came Leon with a trench coat and desert sunglasses. Claire right behind him. Leon dropped the bag into the x-ray and passed through the detector setting off an alarm. A guard came to stand infront of him.

"Um, sir please remove anything metalic on you." the man said as Leon drew back his trench coat to reveal that he was armed with guns.

" Holy-" the man started when Leon took a gun and threw it to Carlos," Now!"

The guards came out with guns. Alice snapped some necks as Leon came out and Claire passed getting another beep. Claire threw the weapons from the bag to the others as more armed guards came. But they were easily taken care of by everyone.

Leon threw the bag and saw a smile on Claire's face," What?"

" Did you see that guy's face when he saw you were armed?" she asked with a laugh.

Leon gave a laugh,too." Yeah, it was priceless."

Now was everyone was gathered. The plan set up by Carlos and Alice came to action. Claire moved in to get to the techicians while Eddie and LJ stayed to take down Umbrella agents.

Leon, Carlos, and Alice were heading toward the lab when all of a sudden they hit two halls.

" I'll go one way." Leon volunteered.

" No," Alice said," I'll take this."

Before she left Carlos grabbed her hand as Leon went forward," Be careful alright?"

She nodded and smiled, " And don't you die on me, okay?"

He smiled," Okay."

She left for the hall and he followed Leon who seemed to have disapeared.

" Leon?!" he whispered," LEON?!"

Suddenly, Wesker came out of a turn holding a gun to Leon.

" Disarm." he ordered.

" Carlos, don't." Leon said.

" Shut up!" Wesker hissed and Carlos saw a trail of blood running from the young man's forehead.

The man's grip on Leon's neck tightened and the youth choked.

" You son of a bitch if you hurt him-"

" Carlos, disarm or else your young friend's dead."'

" Carlos, don't do it. Strategize." Leon whispered.

Carlos's gun was aimed at him and Wesker cocked the trigger," You hit me-"

The gun was fired and Leon cried out. He fell to the floor with a bullet in his leg. Carlos shot him.

" What the fuck?" Leon asked but he knew very well the reason behind Carlos's actions.

Wesker knew as well and pointed the gun at Leon.

" Goodbye, kid."

" No!" Carlos yelled firing a shot that hit the gun and sent it skittering across the floor.

Weker glanced at the approaching former S.T.A.R.S agent and then ran down the hall. Carlos knelt beside Leon and tore part of the trench coat Leon wore and made a makeshift bandage around the wound.

" Sorry about that but I couldn't let you get hurt."

" And shooting me won't get me hurt."

" Hey, go for the good wound and the hostage is taken out of the equation." he said then breaking for a run to catch up to Wesker.

* * *

**_Okay, I know getting Leon shot wasn't pretty good but in the next chapter gonna get uploaded today you're going to see why it only needs to be Carlos and Alice that need to go on to face Isaacs and Wesker._**


	8. Chapter 8: Project Olivera

CHAPTER EIGHT:

Claire caught up to the other group and saw Leon was shot near the wall.

" Oh, god! Leon, are you alright? Who shot you?"

" Carlos."

" What?"

" I was a hostage. He took me out of the equation." Leon explained.

Claire smiled as Betty ran to get something out of the bus. Claire applied pressure to the wound that Leon seemed to have a makeshift bandage for.

" You alright?"

" Fine. Just fine." Leon whispered leaning his head against the wall.

He felt sort of weak maybe Carlos went for the really good wound. You know that one that could kill you.

" Carlos mostly hit just blood pools. It's a good wound blod will stop flowing and-''

" Got it, Claire." he whispered.

If it wasn't the wound that was making him weak then what was?

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

The hallway was quiet as Carlos lost Wesker. It was now a maze and he was trapped in it.

" Shit." he muttered pointing the gun at every corner he hit. Suddenly he found two metallic doors with the emblem of Umbrella on the front.

The doors slid as he got close enough. The laboratory was empty. Carlos just put the gun at the holster on the side. His ears searching for any sound. He was trained in this. He might not be as good as Alice or Clare with being able to hear as well but he was pretty good at surviving. There was a railing at the end of the room which even extended. He leaned over the railing to see Wesker looking up at him but he wasn't making eye contact. He heard the small click of something and he turned just in time to dodge what looked like a shot from Dr. Isaacs or so he thought of him as.

" Carlos Olivera, been looking for you."

" Yeah, I've got a question. Why?"

" You helped Alice control herself."

" No," Carlos corrected," I helped Alice break free from your control."

" Same thing."

Wesker moved and Isaacs tried to get the shot into contact with Carlos but as he tried the man twisted his arm and got him to shoot himself. Isaacs gasped as he leaned and fell over the railing. Wesker was gone though, he was no longer there.

" Hey." came a voice.

Carlos turned to get a hard punch to the face and a kick to the chest sending him over the railing but he was quick and was able to catch and hold on to the lower bar of the railing. Wesker smiled.

" You know too bad Alice isn't here." he said," By the time she does though you'll already be Isaacs project."

Carlos gasped as his muscles were weakening with every second he held on. If he tried to pull himself up Wesker would most certainly kill him.

" Isaacs planned to get you in a project since you screwed up with Project Alice. He plans to make you one of his experiments."

Wesker came down to Carlos's level," He was going to mutate you into some freak like Alice."

Carlos taking his other hand punched Wesker with al of his strength and nearly let go of his grip. He was slipping. There was blood on the man's face.

" She's not a freak." Carlos said with a smle as blood poured from his enemy's nostrils.

" She's not here to save you." Wesker said taking out his gun suddenly he felt a kick to the back of the head.

The man stumbled forward and fell over the railing. But he was caught by someone- no something. The creature was all composed of muscle his heart was clearly shown.

" What the-" Carlos started as Alice's hands wrapped around his wrist.

He couldn't pull himself up but he was able to get up. The two of them backed up and ran to the doors. Wesker was already climbing up the stairs having been saved by that thing that jumped up and onto the floor. The doors snapped closed as Wesker came to an emergency level. The two of them turned.

" Alice, nice to see you again." the thing said with a rasp in his voice.

" Isaacs." Alice whispered with a little fear.

Carlos came from the side with guns firing as Alice tried to kick the man down. Her blades were drawn as she tried to kill the thing.Suddenly with a long reach as Carlos tried to come up behind the creature Isaacs threw him off to the side where he hit some computers. Alice launched herself at him able to get the two down to the lower level. She easily got to her feet as did he.

" What are you?" Alice asked.

" Tyrant." the man- thing replied with an evil grin.

Alice threw a punch but it barely seemed to hurt him as he tried to kick her she ducked and tried to injure him.

Up above Carlos was trying to get himself up as he felt the pain of computer parts and screens hit his back. Wesker was there.

" God, will you ever go away?" he said as the man tried to shoot him.

The gun was out of his hands as quick as he drew it and Carlos had the upper hand with his gun drawn. Wesker laughed and put his hands up," No weapons."

Carlos put the gun up and lay it down. No sooner had he done that did Wesker give him a kick to the face and a blow to the chest.The two continued when there was a sudden crash. Alice was thrown to the side and crashed down on some beakers. She screamed as some of the shards dug into her skin. Wesker laughed as the two continued the assault on each other. Suddenly there was a glint of something blueish green in a glass looking like the anti-virus. Carlos realized it was the same thing Isaacs tried to inject him with.

" She's dead." Wesker smiled.

Carlos was tired of this guy so he used his strength into two powerful kicks to the face. The man was pretty weak but he saw that he was leaning for the gun. Carlos jumped for his gun and pointed it but Wesker had the gun pointed at him. There were two shots. Carlos ducked and then fired at Wesker aiming for the head. Both men fell to the ground as there was a scream followed by a loud crash.

" You're not strong enough to kill me, Alice." Tyrant mocked.

" Doesn't matter." she said as she kicked him hard in the face and took her blade and slashed at his chest, " You kidnapped Angela. Jill's dead saving us. Then the little girl died a week later."

She screamed that as she delivered every blow with hate and anger.

" And whose fault was that? LJ? No. Carlos Olivera? No. It was yours."

Suddenly she heard gunshots and saw Carlos fall to the side." No!!" she screamed looking up. She thought he was dead as Tyrant threw her to the wall

" Carlos, no." she whispered.

" Face it, you're the cause of your friends' death." he said," And by yourself you'll never be able to deafeat me."

" She's not alone." came a voice as Tyrant and Alice looked up.

Carlos stood there with the Tyrant virus in his hand pointed at his arm.With one push of that virus button Carlos would mutate he knew that but at least he'd retain memory.

" You're not even strong enough." Isaacs said thinking that Carlos was bluffing," You won't do that. You'll lose form. You'll never press that button."

" Wanna bet?" Carlos dared.

" Carlos, don't." Alice gasped trying to get up but her muscles were sore.

Suddenly he pressed the button and the liquid flowed throw the canister and into his veins.

" NO!!!!!" Alice screamed as he dropped the empty shot.

Tyrant smiled as he watched. He's wanted to try the experiment out and now the man is doing it willingly. Carlos leaned forward against the railing. He was now at a precarious stage. The virus flowed through his veins. He felt it through his blood spreading like ice in his body. He grit his teeth as he fell forward. Another scream came from Alice as he fell onto the ground at least twenty feet below him. Alice focused her attention her concentration now focused on killing Tyrant but he laughed as if he knew she was going to try that.

" It's not going to work. The virus I created for him is meant to repel yours. You don't even know what genes I've even put to you." his hand was at the side that the shards had dug deep into leaving wounds but there were none left.

" It's just a little stronger form of Nemesis than you. You're friend can't die and neither can you." he said tightening his grip around her neck so she couldn't attack him anymore.

Carlos coughed and Tyrant stared at him. The man was still in human form.

" But how?" he asked as there were cracks of bones as Carlos stretched a little setting the broken bones, it was some sort of regeneration that he and Alice now had.

Alice twisted the man's arm getting pools of blood from the wound she created. Carlos launched a kick in the air the man's head wrenched to the side.

" You can still die and you know it." Carlos said as he pushed the Tyrant back into some sharp object.

The doors slid open as the rest of the team rushed in.

" Holy shit! What is that thing?" LJ asked but everyone was just as confused even as the fight between Alice, Carlos, and Tyrant broke out still.

Carlos flew back at least twenty feet to hit the other wall on the other side of the room as Tyrant threw him. The group stared as they saw Carlos counter the move and land on his feet. Tyrant was tiring and then Alice came from behind kicking him in the chest and sending him flying back. She tried to snap his neck but he takes her by the leg and swings her into him.

" Guys!" Claire and the others yelled heading down the stairs.

Tyrant stared at his bleeding arm. He needed to get out of there. The project had failed, just like Alice, Carlos's body adpated the newly made virus and enhanced his senses also mutating certain genes giving him the same abilities as Alice. He turned to the emergency elevator and ran in just as the group arrived on the lower level. Claire was helping Leon so LJ, K-Mart, Betty, and Eddie checked up on them.

" Are they alright?" Claire asked as Betty pressed her fingers against some of their bones.

" They're fine. Absolutely fine." she replied.

" No, that's impossible. He should have some broken ribs. She was thrown at him!" Leon said.

" She's been given doses of the T-Virus and it reanimates cells but she was mutated not him." Claire whispered but Leon heard every word.

" Hey, where's Wesker?" LJ asked," Did you guys see him up?"

" Yes," Claire replied as she looked up to see that there was no body, no other creature either.

" Do you think you'll be able to carry them?" K-Mart asked as LJ picked up Alice.

Eddie took Carlos up on one side and K-Mart went on the other. The group cleared out into the busses as the Umbrella laboratory wasn't producing any good memories.

" It isn't done yet, is it?" LJ asked everyone.

" No, Umbrella's still alive. I haven't found my brother-" Claire replied," No we're far from done."

" I was hoping you'd say that." Leon said. 


	9. Chapter 9: Waking Up

* * *

CHAPTER NINE:

" Please, wake up." said a voice echoing in his head.

He wanted to but his body wasn't listening. It was her voice begging him to wake. He was mostly thinking of what happened and what he remebered. After injecting himself with the virus her screams of protest filled his ears but the virus caused him to lean forward and against the railing. He saw the cold floor come closer as he fell. He thought he was dead and yet he was still breathing. Injecting himself with the virus he knew he was going to change form and yet he still maintained human look but he felt different. Mostly because most of his bones were broken. He coughed distracting Tyrant. Then he remembered the fight between him, Alice, and Tyrant. The man was strong but he and Alice combined could overcome him especially since he killed Wesker.The virus felt cold and he now knew it was that that was preventing him from waking.

" Carlos." she whispered.

He hated the feeling. He was in a subconscious level. Aware of his sense of hearing he could hear Alice calling him and he was helpless, the virus needed to pass into his system, forge into his blood. Suddenly he felt it lift and he was able to wake. He opened his eyes slowly and was met with sunlight and Alice's smile. He smiled back as he sat up.

" What happened?" he asked as she sat next to him," Other than you being thrown into me."

" I'm sorry." she apologized.

" For what? You didn't do anything wrong." he pointed out.

She sighed as she leaned on him and he wrapped his arm around her.

" Why?" she asked," Why did you take the Tyrant virus?"

" Because Isaacs was going to kill you."

" That's it?"

He paused. She was right something was telling him it was for a different reason and he was searching for the words. It seemed telling her he loved her once was well enough until their battle was done but it wasn't the reason but a part of it.

" I couldn't stand you getting hurt. Not while I can help you." he replied not knowing what else to say.

" Is that the best you can come up with?" someone asked but it wasn't Alice.

The couple turned and looked out to see that Eddie, K-Mart, Betty, Leon, LJ, and Claire stood there and Leon had asked the question. To divert the topic completely Carlos gave a smile.

" How's that leg of yours doing, Leon?" he asked.

Leon smiled," You're so lucky-"

Alice laughed getting up and to the entrance of the bus," Shouldn't you people be in the busses."

" Yeah, yeah, yeah." came the murmers as everyone headed back.

Carlos stared out into the well lit area. It looked like they were still in California.

"Where are we?" he asked as she sat across of him.

" We're heading out of California and heading to Washington D.C it's the last haven for human survivors both that and the government. Umbrella is based there and that's where they moved after Raccoon City failed.

He sighed.

" There's something else." she added," Wekser isn't as dead as you think."

" What?! I shot the man in the goddamn head!"

" I know, Tyrant took him and he's going to reaimate him."

Carlos sighed in frustration and ran his fingers through his hair. When was this ever going to be over?

" We're pretty far from D.C aren't we?"

She laughed as she sat next to him once more," Yes."

LJ came into the bus," Alright, Alice and Carlos I'll be your designated driver for this afternoon please no-"

" Just shut up and drive LJ." Carlos said pointing to the front of the bus.

" Right." the man said as he walked up and started the bus.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

Claire walked to Leon was seated in the back with his leg on the seat.

" Hey, you okay?" he asked as she approached him.

" I should be asking you that." she corrected sitting next to him.

" No, you thought you could find some info on your brother. Did you?"

She sighed," No."

" That's why."

" I'm alright but you were the one held hostage and got shot."

He gave a smile," Yeah, well I'm alright."

" Good because we're going to be needing you in the fight against Umbrella."

" Can't a guy get some rest around here?"

She laughed," Don't worry,Leon."

" I hope Chris is alright." Leon said trying to lighten the situation with Claire not finding any information on the location of her brother other than the main base being in D.C.

" I hope he is too." she said which were the only things she was able to say to him.

K-Mart couldn't help but smile and think of the two of them. Claire and Leon had little digs on each other here and there getting oohs and ahs sometimes and now they were being all cute. She looked at the bus behind them Alice, Carlos, and LJ were there. She thought of what happened at the lab. People said Carlos was mutated and that Alice was as well.

" Hmm." she muttered and then thought back to the scene.

Wesker with a bullet in the head. Carlos and Alice fighting this thing. The thing looked like some uncontrollable freak of nature. Even though it has been a couple of days since the lab incident she-

" Hey, you okay?" Leon asked her.

She smiled," I'm alright, Le."

* * *

**_Okay, I needed some people to wake up. Come on and review. Even those that are reading this and think it's some piece of sht because its about the movie. Review._**


	10. Chapter 10: The Last Time?

**_Thanks to my readers and those who reviewed the last chap. It's been a while and I'm sorry if this chap. is a bit short._**

****

* * *

****

CHAPTER TEN:

There was a buzz all around the lab. Men and women were running back and forth carrying samples of blood. In a room through a transparent glass lay the body of an agent. A creature stood in the middle of the mess and even though most of the staff refused to accept him as the doctor of Umbrella he commanded like one. The only reason that no doctors had refused him was because they were scared of him.

The creature now known as Tyrant and formerly known as Dr.Isaacs left the room and went into an open balcony overlooking the scared city of D.C. The T-Virus has infected most of the country and this was one of the havens this and New York City. He stared out behind the heavy gates. He was not going to let another incident ruin this place. He needed a good report on the T-Virus and so far the only good reports are two rebels, Alice and Carlos Olivera both of whom had tried and nearly took him down. Alice weakening him and Carlos killing Agent Wesker and then the two of them went against him.

Well, it hadn't happened like that at all. In fact, Isaacs planned to inject Carlos with the new form of the mutated T-Virus but instead the former elite agent had got the dose to be turned to him creating the Tyrant. But then when he was close to capturing Alice once more, the man had stepped in but this time injecting the new virus willingly. At that moment, Tyrant thought that it was perfect and knew that Wesker's theory about the two of them was indeed true. But as Carlos fell to the ground something that was supposed to happen didn't happen. Olivera was supposed to change forms and instead he remained human deactivating certain abilities meant to be in a mutated form. Now Carlos although a little bit more powerful than Alice has the exact same powers as her and Isaacs needed to know why. Why was Carlos still human and yet he became deformed? Can he do the same to Wesker? But he highly doubted that. Alice had a brush with the virus and Olivera did, too but he needed to do the same thing to Wesker that he did to Alice. Keep the man human.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

Far away approaching D.C was the small band of survivors. They weren't even halfway across country and so far haven't hit anything infected. Hotels and motels were common places to stop and on the way the relationship between Alice and Carlos grew but that wasn't the only relationship as K-Mart noticed. She was pretty good at noticing these stuff and she seemed to notice something between Leon and Claire. The way they stopped making fun of each other and the way-

She turned to look at the truck behind them. There were two people on top of the bus under the shade of the bus. There was barely any place between their bodies. She knew that the slim figure and the muscular one were Alice and Carlos and-

" Oh god-" she said and looked away.

Even though it was just a kiss she guessed it might escalate as they've been on the road for the past two weeks and since the two of them were well superhuman it was obvious who were going to take turns with guard duty and so far for the past week the two of them have been seperated except for their time on the bus. She also noticed the two of them talked more and she guessed that even now the bond between the two of them grew thanks to their same level of mutation. Um, maybe she should let down the drapes in the back which she did just then her friends silhouttes disappeared. Dropped down onto the roof maybe?

On the last bus, Carlos and Alice weren't doing nothing much, seriously. They were just lying on the mattress that was set to the roof of the bus. It's been a while since they even kissed much less got together.

"Alice." he whispered as the two of them lay together," We're going to face Tyrant and Wesker aren't we. Us and the others?"

" Yeah." she replied a little sad tone in her voice," Why?"

" I just need to know. Just whatever happens to me. Don't get distracted if anything does happen. Destroy Umbrella."

She sat up and stared at him," What are you saying?"

" Wesker and Isaacs wanted me dead, Alice. Maybe they wanted to control me for freeing you. But now that I'm mutated and out of their control like you, I'm no longer-" he started and realized that he was getting off track," My fight ith Wesker is not over. He's gonna try to get to you and there is no way I'm letting that happen. Tyrant's weak don't worry. You'll take him down but you're gonna need to take down the whole corporation."

" I am not letting you fight that agent alone. The man is reanimated-"

"And so was I! Alice, you don't need me to help you fight. You've always been strong even without me."

She stared at him.

" What are you telling me then?"

" I'm telling you that when it comes to me. If it's either helping me or destroying Umbrella. Destroy Umbrella."

" That can mean losing you. If you and Wesker are even remotely at an equal level it's hard to take your equal down."

" I know. That's why I'm telling you this. I may destroy Wesker but I may-"

She lay down and placed her fingers on his lips silencing his words.

" Don't say anything." she whispered and gave him a kiss.

He kissed her back.

" Um, are you guys coming down?" came LJ's voice.

" No- LJ- leave- us- alone." came Carlos's reply as he said the words through the breaks of the kisses.

" Oh, don't worry. I got it." LJ said.

That was when they heard the slides and the windows closed.

" Let's try to keep this quiet." Alice whispered.

" Can you?" he asked.

She gave a stare before breaking into a smile as he kissed her. She pushed him to the side and so that she was on top.

" Alice." he muttered.

" Ssh!" she whispered," This-"

She didn't even finish what she was about to say before he was on top her.

" What were you gonna say?" he asked.

" This may be the last time we get to do this."

" No, really?"

" Seriously."

He stopped and stared at her," I know." he said," That's why I'm telling you now and I'll tell you again later. If it comes to saving me or saving the world, don't go for me."

" Why would you say that?"

" Because my life isn't worth comapred to the lives of billions of people."

She kissed him," Forget about that for now, please."

He gave a nod before kissing her once more.

* * *

**_Yeah, yeah. Writing's gone way down hill! I know but please review._**


	11. Chapter 11: I Understand

**_Okay, here's the next chapter and I think my readers are gonna hate me for writing this._**

****

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN:

" When it comes to either saving me or saving the world. Don't go for me." Alice remembered Carlos saying.

She woke up. She had lost track of time. In fact she lost track of her team. Carlos wasn't even with her and the revving of the engine had stopped. After haphazardly pulling on her clothes she stood up and looked around. They were in a nice breezy city. It was time that they had gotten away from the desert for now.

" Carlos?" she asked," LJ?"

There was no reply and she saw that they were in a parking lot and the other bus was parked infront of them. She walked to the front and looked into the other bus to see that the others were in there all gathered and talking probably about their plans and she didn't want to get involved. After all, she went by no plans she just went by what seemed to be right to her. She walked back to get her weapons and waited for them to come back. It was only a few minutes later when she heard someone come up.

" Um, Alice." came a voice.

She turned to see Claire standing there.

" Hey, Claire." Alice greeted.

" Hey." Claire said walking over to a chair and taking a seat.

" What's wrong?" she asked.

" It's just I couldn't take it there. Sitting and listening to the others plan our way to get in there. What would happen if we didn't meet up. It's just. I'm here to stop Umbrell but-"

" Chris."

" Uh-huh. You see I can't stand that my brother is out there and I don't know if he's alright. I'm thinking about breaking from the team and leaving it to you and Carlos."

Alice stared at the woman," What? No, Claire, we need your help to stop Umbrella!"

" Alice, he's my brother!"

" This is the world. If you don't help us stop Umbrella, Chris might as well be dead. You're sacrificing trillions of lives."

" He is my family, Alice. If I don't save him now I'm gonna lose him."

" Yeah, but there's a possibility-" Alice started," Can Chris take care of himself no matter what situation?"

" Yes."

" Then there. He'll most likely live and if you stay, you'll help us take down Umbrella. You'll help us save the world, ourselves, and Chris."

Claire stared at her," I guess you're right."

She stood up and was about to leave.

" But if I did leave-" Claire said and Alice stared," Which I won't. You two could've handled things right?"

" I guess I can but I know Carlos can take care of everyone. He can take care of himself-" she stopped short and remembered the conversation she and Carlos had before-

Claire threw her friend a smile.

" Um, Claire. Did Carlos put you up to this?"

" Put me up to what? I really did need to talk to you. Why? Is something bad going on between the two of you?" she asked with a sad tone really caring about what was going on between her friends.

" No, it's nothing." she replied as her friend left.

Alice paced. She realized all along she understood what Carlos was telling her and saw the logic and everything behind it. Carlos could take care of himself which meant he could certainly take care of Wesker but-

" Hello, Alice." Carlos said as he came up," I heard everything."

" Carlos, this is a whole other differen scenario. Chris is not facing a reanimated agent!" she shouted taking the seat that Claire had taken earlier.

" It is the same scenario." he replied coming up to her and kneeling infront of her and taking her hands in his," I hate telling you this. I hate telling you that you need to leave me-"

" Then why tell me?!" she asked.

" Because." he answered and then paused," Just because. You said it all already."

The conversation rang through her memories when the engine revved and the bus started to move.

To switch the subject Alice broke the silence.

" How far are we?" she asked.

" Well, while you were asleep there were a handful of infectants that attacked us. But we took care of them." he answered.

" Have we got a plan?" she asked.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Tyrant stared at the agent. After injecting the antivirus into Wesker's bloodstream, he then injected a new t-virus into the dead agent. Wesker didn't change shape. All he did was wake up and groan.

" How are you feeling?" Tyrant asked.

" Like I was shot in the head." Wesker answered as Tyrant threw him a gun.

" Alice and her friends are coming to us."

" And where exactly are we?"

" In a replica of the Spencer Manor at Racoon City. I had another lab built underneath. It's a replica of The Hive." the doctor replied as Wesker got off the table and cocked the gun and headed out into the hallway," Where are you going?"

" To finish my battle with Carlos." Wesker replied.

" Olivera? Why worry about him? Stay with me and we'll take them together."

" No, I've got my own battle to fight with him and Alice's battle is with you." Wesker said leaving the room and exiting into an opposite hallway.

0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O

The plan was simple as Carlos had said to Alice. He, Eddie, and Leon were take out the gaurds at the front of the building. LJ would serve as guard and lookout. Eddie and K-Mart clear the halls and destroy any t-virus they could find. Leon and Claire hack into the databases and other than getting information they're gonna destroy Umbrella's works if they're still there. What Carlos and Alice were going to do was left for the battle Carlos had explained was left undone. Everyone within an hour were to meet up at LJ's post and if not there. The team would go in and look for you.

Now the entrance to the manor which Alice had remembered was less guarded like the Umbrella base in the desert. The three men had an easy job of getting rid of the guards and Leon and Claire went off in the directions of the what seemed to be the main server and t-virus lab. K-Mart and Eddie did their thing and Alice and Carlos under Alice's directions navigated through the hallways until they reached a three way split.

The two of them stopped and exchanged glances.

" This is where we split-" Carlos started holstering his gun when Alice after putting her weapon away threw her arms around him and hugged him," Up." he finished as he wrapped his arms around her.

" Come with me. Let's defeat Tyrant and then face Wesker together." she said with a pleading voice," You don't have to face him alone."

" Yeah, it will only take one of them to escape and our fight with Umbrella will only continue if we don't finish it here and now. It means that everything the others are doing will be in vain. It'll show that no matter what we do Umbrella will win." he said," Alice, you must face Tyrant and I must face Wesker. I know you can beat that son of bitch."

She gave a smile before she finally let go of him. Realizing this can be the last time that they can ever see or touch each other. Carlos pulled Alice close and kissed her. Passionate and long and yet sad and tragic. The two of them could feel those emotions as they broke the kiss and their foreheads touched.

" You made a promise that you'll never leave me." she whispered.

" I'll try to keep it." he answered as he felt Wesker's presence in the hallway," I love you."

She smiled giving him a light kiss," I love you, too."

With that he backed away from her and took his took his gun and loaded it and walked to down the hallway. At the end he stopped to look back at her and gave her what he thought could be the last smile he would ever give and with that he turned and went down the hallway. Alice turned straight ahead as she felt Tyrant beyond the steel doors at the end of the hall and as she walked forward she knew. It was time.

* * *

**_Okay, please review. Does anybody like this?_**


	12. Chapter 12:Destroying Umbrella Part: One

**_Okay, yeah I haven't updated in a while I'm sorry for that but i'm pretty busy this summer. Thanx to Lord Luke Skywalker for the review on the last chapter and here's Chapter Twelve of It's Time for Extinction. ( This is a replace to correct and edit some things!)_**

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE: 

Leon ran through the halls with Claire by his side. After checking the hallways he yelled that it was clear. The two of them made their way to the computer lab.

" Alright, everyone get off your asses and over to the wall!" Leon ordered as his assualt rifle pointed at everyone.

Umbrella researchers ran over to the opposite wall and Leon waved his gun. Claire ran over to the computers and typed wildly.

" Find anything?" Leon asked.

" Yeah," she replied as she squinted at the screen," Alice? Carlos?"

" What about them?" he asked turning his gaze briefly from the scientists to Claire and the computer.

" It's their programs."

" Alice is a program but not Carlos." Leon pointed out.

" Wanna bet?" she asked as she moved from the screen and pulled out her gun.

" Project Alice and Project Olivera." Leon read," There's even a Project Tyrant and Project- Wesker. What the hell?"

" What?" Claire asked.

" Projects Alice and Olivera are planned to be terminated."

" How?" Claire asked as she turned to the scientists when Leon shrugged and started to type," How are those projects supposed to be terminated?"

" How else?" one asked,"They going to be killed."

" No," Claire replied," That's impossible. I saw them being thrown at a massive speed at each other and then they hit a wall and they have no broken bones. Carlos- Project Olivera, as you know him, said he fell twenty feet possibly dying and yet he has no broken bones."

No one spoke.

" How are they beind terminated?" she asked and then repeated her question when there was no answer," TELL ME!!"

The scientist, some of them, jumped and stared when one woman stepped forward.

" Projects Alice and Olivera, Wekser and Tyrant can only be killed the way infectants can be killed." she said.

" Such as a bullet to the head or the snap of a neck." Leon added.

" This would be like a final battle I doubt that Wesker and that thing are gonna kill Alice and Carlos that easily with a bullet to the head or a snap of the neck." Claire concluded and turned the scientist that had spoken," There's another way?"

" Yes, their regeneration isn't that perfect. Because the t-virus was injected into them and they do not have it from birth the regeneration is not genetic only by mutation of the cells. Therefore it takes a while for a person to heal much slower compared to those that are either have had the t-virus from birth or are a mutant due to the parents' genes." she said trying to explain it the best she could without much scientific terms.

" Alright, so-" Leon said trying to figure it out," Brutal force? Therefore the body can't heal from all the sustained wounds and because it takes time it wouldn't fast enough to save the person. So something like- oh well um blood loss from a serious battle with many wounds can kill you?"

The woman nodded as the others and Claire gave a smile.

" Um, Claire!" Leon said.

" What?"

" Your brother." he replied and with that word she was there in a flash.

" What?"

" There was a tracker placed in the vest like the one Carlos used to wear."

" Alright, and?"

" And according to this tracker. He's in this building."

" WHAT?!" she said about to run out of the room when he stopped her.

" What about them?" he asked.

" Eddie and K-Mart have cleared the halls of guards and the alarms are no use. If these people attempt to contact the other projects they'll be dealing with Carlos and Alice." she answered as she turned to go when the metal doors were hit with a bang and there were roars.

The two exchanged glances.

" Oh crap. How the hell did they get here?" Leon said as he picked up his gun as the doors collapsed and infectants walked through.

0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00

" Eddie, duck!" K-Mart screamed as she fired wildly at the hoard of infectants walking up to them.

There were at least two dozen of them but the two of them had it covered. Soon out of the room that the things had knocked down the scientist ran out with yells from Leon and Claire ordering them to. Soon the two were out in the halls.

" Infectants attacked!" Eddie informed them, " At least three dozen in this hallway."

There were gunshots coming from the end of the hallway and human parts were thrown all over the place.

" That was a machine gun." K-Mart said.

" Carlos?" Eddie asked.

" No," Claire said as they stood with their guns pointed at the hall for the person to emerge.

After a while the person eventually came out and Leon and Claire stared in shock.

" Chris?" Claire asked as the man stepped closer towards them.

" Hey, Claire." he replied as she ran and hugged him.

Leon approached to give him a slap on the back," Hey, glad to have you back, Redfield."

" Good to be back." Chris said as he looked at K-Mart and Eddie," Chris Redfield."

" I'm K-Mart and this is LJ. The others at the front are-" she said meaning LJ and Betty at the entrance.

" Lloyd Jefferson Wade and Nurse Betty." Chris finished.

" You met them." Eddie said.

" Yeah," Chris smiled turning to Claire," So, how have you been?"

Suddenly roars came from the entrance hall.

" They need our help." Claire pointed out as they all headed to the front to see dogs barking at the entrance.

" God, I hate those things." Chris muttered as he pulled out his machine gun.

The dogs crashed through the window as LJ opened fire at them. Chris and Claire followed and soon Leon, LJ, Eddie, and Betty fired each at one dog. When all were dead, Leon remembered Alice and Carlos.

" Hey, Chris. Did you happen to see anyone else?" he asked.

" Um, yeah as I passed by in the hallway there were two people that happened to split up. A dark blonde haired woman and a guy um darker hair, Olivera I think it was. I think he's a S.T.A.R.S like us."

" Did you see them again?" Claire asked.

" No, but I know where they're headed. It's pretty long from here and I'm wondering how they got there that fast." Chris said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00o0o00o0o0o0o00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00O0O0O0O

The doors opened as Alice walked through. As she looked around she reognized the doctor's tables and screens.

" Does an of this jog your memory?" came a voice and Alice saw that Tyran emerged from the corner.

" About what you did to me?" she asked," A lot."

No sooner had she finished then she launched herself in a full blown kick. Striking Tyrant in the chest and sending him flying back.

" Still angry with me, Alice?" he asked with a tease," Put an end to this already and come with me. Let me show you how powerful you can become."

" It's going to end alright, for you." she hissed as she punched him back but he recovered and attacked her.

Everyone move she made from then on was blocked.

" I'm more powerful, Alice." he said," You can't beat me. You can't kill me."

" Can I?" she asked as she finally was able to land three powerful kicks," You can die, I know you can."

" You're not that powerful." he answered knocking her and sending her ten feet to the wall.

He broke out what looked like to be a bar and attempted to pin her down with it, but she was fast and countered taking the weapon from him and stabbing him in the heart. He gasped as she struck him once more. But her upperhand didn't last long as she was thrown aginst the steel doors and then slammed against it again. But she sense that Tyrant was weakening. The more moments of blood loss the more that he was going to die. Brutal force, was what Alice thought could kill him and she was right but he was using her method against her. From where he broke off the piece of metal he threw her to that wall and the sharp jutting weapon pierced her shoulder arm. She screamed but was able to slide off the cold metal as she watched Tyrant fall to the ground. He was dying and the blood started to pool within seconds around him. Alice smiled to herself as she knew she had taken out a lead doctor. Now to take out the leader which she bet was somewhere else in the building. But in this condition she doubted she'd even get up. When her wounds didn't heal that quickly and her blood pooled around her, Alice realized that regeneration was not going to save her. She was dying.

An ice cold wave washed over her and she dreaded the familiar feeling. She had felt it once before. When she sacrificed her life to save Angela's over the Arklay Range. She saw her own blood pool and cover more ground as she saw what the last figment of reality showed her before she spun into flashbacks of her life once more. This time she truly did see her life. Familiar faces of those she lost and are going to lose. She saw Matt and Jill and Angela and then it went to LJ, Claire, Eddie, K-Mart Betty...

" Carlos." she muttered which was her last word.

All this time she was worried about losing him. She didn't even think about the other way around. It was more devastating. He didn't want to lose her as much as she did him and now she was dying and he was fighting with Wesker. Tears stung her eyes and mixed with the blood pooling as she was lying down. She'd never see him again. She'd never see any of them again. She never thought it would be her the one leaving them. All of a sudden she saw the bright light engulf her surroundings and her and she knew she was long gone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" Alice." came a voice," Alice, wake up."

She couldn't ignore the command and Alice woke up. Her eyes stung as they adjusted to how bright the white room was.

" Hello?" she called as she had heard Angela's voice," Who's there?"

" Hey, Alice." came a voice as she turned.

" No, it can't be. You can't be here." she said," You're dead. It's impossible."

" Heh, you're dead, too. Or didn't you see your life flash before your eyes? Look, anything's possible nowadays." the woman replied when Alice didn't reply," Um, earth to Alice. It's me! Look, I was killed by the living dead. Isn't that impossible? Alice I'm here to give you a choice."

It took a while before Alice answered.

" Okay," the woman said," So maybe I jumped the gun and went too fast with the whole choice thing. Anyway, how's it been, Alice? I mean I know you and Carlos hooked up and all ,which is a finally, but how are the others?"

" If you know about me and Carlos then you definitely know how the others are doing. Why are you asking?" Alice asked," We're already dead. What choice do I have, _**Jill **_?"

* * *

**_I'll leave you people in shock. To read more review. And sorry, but Carlos isn't in this. But his fight is in the next chap. REVIEW!!!! pleaz. I'm gonna need at least three. I'm not asking for much._**


	13. Chapter 13:Destroying Umbrella Part: Two

**_Forget it I can't hold this thing hostage. I'm a too kind of a person that's why I've updated and then I'm going to work on my other stories. The end for this story is coming soon. _**

****

* * *

****

CHAPTER THIRTEEN:

The hall was eerie and it sent chills down his spine. Figures someone like Wesker would be here. The light flickered above as he turned the corner. One gunshot sent Carlos's gun flying to hit the wall. The ex-S.T.A.R.S agent clutched his wrist. The gunshot hit the gun hard twisting his wrist forcing him to let the gun go.

" It's about time you got here." came Wesker's familiar voice.

" I thought I killed you." Carlos hissed.

" Well, ya kinda did." Wesker smiled," But Isaacs had me reanimated. Guess we're equals."

Carlos walked to the middle of the hall. The light was flickering on and off. The two of them glared at each other before Wesker made the first move by discarding the gun and launching a full blown kick which should've sent Carlos flying to hit the back wall if he hadn't blocked it. Suddenly Wesker was able to land several punches knocking him to the ground. That's when Carlos heard a high pitched shriek in his head and realized that Wesker was trying to kill him using his telepathy. Wesker flew back all of a sudden as Carlos got up.

" Nice try." Carlos said referring to killing him telepathically.

" Hey, it was worth it." Wesker said as the two continued their fight.

The kicks and blows didn't stop and Wesker had at least a black eye and a bleeding lip and Carlos's nose was bloody. Several times Wesker tried to draw his gun and those several times Carlos had knocked it out of his hand. But when Wesker was able to draw a hunter's knife and lashed out at his opponent and he didn't miss. The blade had torn through Carlos's shirt, as he was not wearing the desert vest he usually wore, and tore his skin leaving a diagonal slash on Carlos's chest which blood freely flowed from. Carlos cried at as he tried to apply pressure to the wound by holding his hand over the wound but it was useless. He realized that his regeneration wasn't going to help. It was too busy with healing other wounds that had hit his body first.

" Shit." he muttered dodging a blow to the face.

Mustering his strength he was able to deliver three powerful blows knocking Wesker to the ground and the blade was thrown into the air. Carlos took it by the handle and held it at Wesker's throat. He was struggling to breathe but Wekser was pretty bruised up. But Wesker laughed.

" You can't do it, can you?" Wesker laughed," I'm not like those faceless enemies you've killed. You've killed to protect Alice, Angela, Jill- tts!"

Carlos had pressed the blade against Wesker's neck even harder.

" Never say their names!" Carlos hissed.

" Can you really kill me?" Wesker teased and wrench his arm from underneath Carlos's grip and punched the open wound.

Carlos cried out as he fell back and Wesker reached for the gun.

" Which do you think is faster?" Wesker asked," Your knife or the bullet."

" We'll just have to found out don't we?"Carlos answered with a question.

Just then sumultaneosly the gun was fired and the blade was thrown.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

" Eeyah!" Alice cried out in pain as she doubled over and fell to her knees.

Jill stood there with a sad look on her face.

" Time didn't stop as your here. So I suggest you listen." Jill said.

" What?" Alice asked and cried out again," Carlos! It's Carlos!"

Flashes just like the ones she got from Angela as she died. The telepathic thing between infectants wasn't a good thing. She could feel his dying pain.

" He's wounded, Alice. Gravely wounded." Jill sai," You've either got two options and don't ask how I know this. I'm in heaven, remember. Okay, behind curtain number one is that you stay with me. The others will find your body before Carlos. They are only able to save him because all of them are able to put enough pressure on the wounds to stop the blood. Only after he is in stable condition will they tell him that you're dead. Because of nearly losing everyone important he'll be motivated to annhilate Umbrella in which he successfully does. But after that he thinks there's no cause left to live. The only reason he clung to life after the battle was-"

Alice could feel tears in her eyes as she finished Jill's answer," To see me. He wanted to see me. He wanted to keep his promise."

Jill didn't want her friend to feel any worse so she went on," Behind curtain number two is that you wake up and go to him. The rest of that is uncertain. Life in the living for you is really unpredictable. Like you and him meeting in the desert. Angie and I never expected that."

Alice picked her head up at Angela's name.

" Angie?" she asked," She's alright?"

" Yeah, she made it to Heaven alright even though she was sad to go. She knew as well as I did that this would push you two closer together. Anyways it should've but you ran."

" How do you know what's going to happen to me if I stay and not when I go?"

" I really dunno. I just see it. So, what'll it be? A future in which you know your fate and the fate of the others or one in which the future is unpredictable?"

" Why do you ask? You know my choice." Alice replied.

" Not to upset you but if you go. Carlos may die or may live. Umbrella might live or might die. You may never finish the mission."

" I don't care." Alice said," I need to help him. The others- I-"

Jill held her hand up in protest," Don't worry about it. Angie and I will see you eventually."

She held her hand to make a swirling blue vortex and as Alice was about to go through.

" Hey, Alice!" Jill shouted.

" Yeah?" Alice asked.

" Blow up Umbrella for me." she smiled as Alice walked through.

" I promise." came the reply.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

" You know I wonder how far your friends went in so fast. This manor is unnavigatable without prior experience. You sure this is the first time they've been here?" Chris asked as every corner they turned each of them held a gun around each corner they encountered.

" Alice said she knows it maybe she led them through it." Betty said.

" Hey, um, just out of curiosity." LJ came in," Um, if you're family how were you seperated?"

Chris and Claire exchanged glances and turned to give Leon a glance but he gave a nod meaning he'd start the explanation.

" Look, you see. We didn't believe Umbrella could pull off something like this. We thought we were working for the goodguys. Well, look out where we are. Trying to bring the largest commercial entity in the world down. When we realized that Umbrella was just a commercial entity we wondered why so many Umbrella operatives were taken out on Raccoon City and why so many were employed to go on assignment." Leon started," There were even fewer S.T.A.R.S than before and we if it was a nuclear meltdown why were so many called to this place. Nearly 3/4 of the S.T.A.R.S were taken out. Raccoon City was our main base. LJ, you were there right?"

LJ gave a nod," Okay, alright. And you got seperted?"

" That's where I came in." Claire said," I suggested we go to the nearest base to us and that happened to be a disguised lab. We were on the top floor and zombies were starting to infiltrated the building but from the basement up. When we hacked into the computers we realized the video Carlos and a woman named Jill had submitted in wasn't a hoax."

" When was this?" K-Mart asked.

" Nearly four years ago." Chris replied," I've been on the run from Umbrella. They've been wanting me dead."

" Wait." LJ said as he paused and stared," Four years ago. This base was where?"

" Dunno but nearby Raccon City. There's only one base within twenty-five miles of Raccoon City and it's not the one with the powerplant." Claire replied as she checked the corner," It's the one-"

" With a barn?" LJ asked.

Chris, Leon, and Claire turned to stare at him.

" Yeah," Chris replied," How'd you know?"

" Because that was where a friend of ours named Jill Valentine died. That's what pushed Alice and Carlos nearly over the edge and that what made Angela's death more unbearable."

" Alice?" Chris asked," I wondered why you guys kept saying that. You do mean Program Alice right?"

" What?" Claire asked.

" Alice Prospero was a girl taken from The Hive along with an environmentalist named Matt. They started to talk about somethings called infectants and they're right. And is the guy Carlos Olivera from the other project."

" Yeah." Leon replied.

" There was another project you know." Chris added.

" What was that?" Claire asked.

" Project Redfield." Chris said.

The whole team stopped dead in their tracks.

" What?" Claire asked," What are you talking about?"

" I hacked into Umbrella earlier and I found out they wanted a project with us, Claire." Chris said," But I deleted all the information. That's where I learned about Alice Prospero and Carlos Olivera. Both survivors of the Raccoon City incident."

" Hey, I'm a survivor, too." LJ said.

" You weren't mentioned." Leon said," I hacked into the network too. They're planned to be-"

Suddenly a gunshot rang out.

" That sounded that came from the main hall." Chris said as they all broke into a run.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O0O0O0O0O

Alice gasped as she woke up. The wounds she had were completely healed and she woke up just in time to hear the gunshot.

" Thank you, Jill." she muttered as she got up and broke into a run toward the hall she and Carlos split up.

Just as she turned the hall the other turned onto the main hall and saw the metallic Umbrella doors.

" Quick, they must be in there." Eddie guessed as they all ran towards the door.

Meanwhile Alice tried to navigate her way through the halls. She didn't know how Carlos was able to find his way but she locked onto his pain and it was driving her mad even though it served as a beacon to her. She turned the hall to see two bodies. One had a blade in the neck.

" Wesker." she whispered with hate as she knelt down and felt for his pulse.

There was none.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0O0O0O0O0O0O

As the others tried to break the door down, Chris took a bag and placed a charge on the door.

" Um, Chris." Leon started," Where'd you get those?"

" Umbrella's full of them." Chris replied.

The others exchanged glances.

" You thinking what I'm thinking?" they asked each other.

" Let's blow this place up." Leon smiled.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" Carlos." Alice gasped as she ran to him.

There was a diagonal slash on his chest and a bullet he had obviously tried to dodge that had hit his shoulder and Wesker even though was not a good shot as him should've been thanks to the virus. He was barely breathing and the pulse was weakening. She knew if she didn't stop the wounds from bleeding or if the regeneration didn't kick in yet that he was going to die. Obviously she had reached him before the others and now she didn't have that much help to stop with the bleeding.

Ripping off a part of her jacket she tried to stop the blood flow from the large gash. It was several mintues before the gash healed. When that happened Alice switched to pressing against the gunshot wound.

" C'mon, Carlos." she whispered doubting he could hear her," Stay with me."

The gunshot healed after a while in which it seemed like an eternity and the others haven't returned not even to find him. Hesitantly she pressed two fingers to his neck looking for a pulse. She even held his wrist but she couldn't feel any.

" Carlos!" she yelled as she leaned in and couldn't hear him breathing.

She tried CPR and heard footsteps behind her but she didn't mind them.

" Please, don't die on me." she pleaded," Please, don't!"

She pounded her fist against his chest but it didn't work. She heard LJ ask if he was dead and Leon and Claire replying with a no. She collapsed onto his chest her tears flowing freely onto his bloody shirt.

" You promised you'd never leave." she whispered in an quiet voice that only Carlos could've heard.

The others who had arrived after planting charges. All they could do was watch thinking that their friend was dead. There was nothing they could do. And Alice couldn't do anything except let her emotions pour out in the form of tears. She had lost so many people, Matt, Rain, Angela, Jill. She didn't want to lose him. She hadn't cried when she lost Matt and Rain but she did when she lost Jill and Angela and now Carlos was gone. The only thing left was for her tears to mix with his blood.

* * *

**_Review to read more._**


	14. Chapter 14: Can He Really Leave?

**_Okay, here's the ending but the epilouge is going to be a preview of a planned sequel but i need to ask. I've already got an opinion but I need a lot more. plz review and tell me what u think and if there should be a sequel._**

****

* * *

****

CHAPTER FOURTEEN:

_How the hell could it end like this?_ Leon thought, _How could Carlos die and leave all of them?_

Leon felt him getting pushed out and realized LJ was pushing them out of the room. They all knew save for Chris the relationship between those two were strong.

" What's wrong?" Chris asked," Were they married or something?"

They knew he meant Carlos and Alice.

" Well-" LJ started," Oh, let's face it. They might as well be."

Chris gave a confused look," What does that mean?"

" They're into each other." LJ whispered," Geez, how clear can a brother be?"

0o0o0oo0o0o00O0O0O0O0O000o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0oo

Inside Alice pounded her fist on his chest still crying. She was falling apart and she wondered if this was how he would've felt if he had lost her again. He told her once when they were in the bus that he had nearly fallen apart after her death. But when Angela had those dreams that she was alive he pulled himself together to see her. And now she lost him. He was...

Carlos coughed as she pounded her fist hard against his chest. He took in a deep breath as he wasn't breathing for the past five mintues.

" That really hurts." he said.

" Carlos!" Alice screamed overjoyed kissing him on the lips, hard, her body on top of his.

" Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" he muttered.

" I'm sorry." she smiled backing off but he pulled her back on top of him.

" I'll put you over the pain anytime." he said.

He gave a mischeveous smile before kissing her once more.

" I thought I lost you." she whispered.

" You really did there for a second." he gasped and paused.

" What?" she asked.

" You won't believe me." he replied.

" You saw Jill?"

He stared," How'd you-"

" I died, too. She allowed me to live."

" Jill told me it wasn't time for me to join her and Angie." he said," I couldn't leave you anyway. I promised you wouldn't lose me and I planned to keep it."

" Carlos-" she started when the others cleared their voices.

" You do know there are others that care about your well being, right?" Claire asked with a smile.

" Hey, guys." Carlos and Alice smiled but they stared at one new person as they got up.

" Let me guess, Chris Redfield?" Alice asked both Chris and Claire.

Chris gave a nod," And you must Alice Prospero and Carlos Olivera from the only two successful living projects of Umbrella." he said with an exagerated voice.

" Um, how did you know my full name?" Alice asked as Carlos gave an intersted stare.

" Prospero?" he asked.

" Yeah," Alice nodded turning to Chris.

" It's in your bio on the Umbrella computer." LJ explained hearing the explanation and then turned,'' Um, guys. Either that or you forgot the charges we planted."

" Oh, shit!" Chris said as all of them ran.

" Wait, the city is over run." Eddie reminded as they ran through the hall navigating their way through the underground lab.

" We can take them down." Carlos said," We'll be able to drive them out of the city and everything."

They ran as fast as they could. Their legs were sore but the adrenalyn that was pumping through their veins was pushing them farther. The front door was crowded but with several shots the place was clean and they ran out. As soon as they reached the main street, the building collapsed and blew up in a large mushroom cloud of fire. the others fell to the ground from the impact of the blast but Alice stood as she looked around at the city. The zombie infectants were gone somehow, the city was empty save for the inhabitants.

" I thought you said the city was overrun." she said to Eddie.

The others looked around. It was clear that the place was empty of infectants.

" It's empty." K-Mart whispered as they stared around.

Carlos came up behind Alice and she leaned on him.

" It's over." he whispered.

" For now." she replied.

" What do you mean?"

" Can it ever be over with what we've become?" she asked meaning the virus flowing in their veins," Umbrella's already experimented on us-"

" We destroyed them Alice. They're gone."

" Yeah, I guess your right."

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

After the D.C incident and the destroying of Umbrella's main base. Enough evidence was gathered by the part U.S government that had not trusted Umbrella and former S.T.A.R.S agents Chris and Claire Redfield and Leon S. Kennedy that Umbrella was revealed and that the tape Carlos and Jill had handed in was finaly credited as the real incident that overwhelmed Raccoon City all those years ago. The truth was out and throughout the world all the bases were closed down. The world it seemed had finally gotten rid of one of its biggest commercial entity. As Umbrella was taken down new beginnings started to happen for the others especially for Carlos and Alice, for he had proposed to her and she had said yes.

As for the rest rebel group, they all were able to stay together living in California. Near to where Las Vegas was being rebuilt. Even though they all lived in different neighborhoods, they all kept in touch visiting each other every now and then. At least a year after the D.C incident and Las Vegas incident, Leon and Claire were dating, Nurse Betty helped with local hospitals, LJ returned to a normal life which he was glad for, Chris, Carlos, and Eddie eventually took up a job with local feds and Carlos and Alice were married.

It finally felt safe.

* * *

**_Okay, now read on for the epilouge._**


	15. Epilouge: It's Over, Right?

**_I guess the preview would be in the next chap. SRRY! This is a little weak, i think._**

* * *

Epilouge:

" It finally feels safe." Claire said to Alice as she took a seat.

The men had actually went to the local police base.

" I know." Alice said as K-Mart who still went by that name poured each of them a glass of wine.

" It's so relaxing to be normal for once." K-Mart said holding up her glass," To being normal."

The others laughed and all drank but Alice after taking a sip seemed to gag a little. She held her hand up to excuse herself and seemed to go into the kitchen. Sensing something was wrong Claire and K-Mart had followed her just in time to see her spit out her drink into the sink and wash it out with water.

" Alice?" Claire asked," You don't do that-"

K-Mart's eyes widened and Claire eyed her friend suspiciously. Alice would never refuse a drink and she just did.

" Oh. My. God." K-Mart muttered staring at Alice," Have you been throwing up recently?"

Alice nodded with a wince as if she was having a headache.

" I'm fine. I'm not sick." Alice replied and Claire was confused, why would K-Mart ask something like that.

Suddenly Betty came back from the bathroom seemingly missing those few minutes.

" Alice, just spit out her drink and she's been throwing up." K-Mart informed the nurse.

" Really?" Betty asked," Feeling dizzy and nautious?"

Alice nodded holding a hand to one of her throbbing temples.

" What does this have to do with anything?" Claire asked," Clearly she didn't want to drink."

" Her body won't let her. Probably due to the t-virus."

" Claire's right." Alice said," I don't see what's wrong, but if I seem sick to you. Tell me."

" Um, Alice. You're not sick." Betty said," You're just pregnant."

Claire's glass fell to the floor and K-Mart was thankful she had given her the plastic one.

" Pregnant?" Alice asked," What?!"

" Don't tell me-" they started.

" I know what that is."

" You've been sleeping with him?" Betty asked out of the blue.

" Okay, yes! I've slept with my husband, so what?"

" Face it, Alice. You are pregnant. You're screaming at us."

" I am not!"

" You're making a big deal out of it."

" I'm making a big deal out of it. Guys, I am not pregnant!"

Betty smiled as she left," I'm going to the pharmacy."

When she came back they all needed to know the truth.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Carlos knew something was bothering Alice as she pretended collapsed on the side of the bed.

" You okay?" he asked as he moved her so that she was lying on the pillows.

" Carlos." she whispered.

" Yeah?" he asked smiling.

She looked away from his stare.

" I-" she started.

" Alice, what's wrong?" he asked tilting her face so that she was looking at him.

" I'm pregnant." she whispered.

He stared at her with a shocked look.

" What?" he asked again.

" I'm sorry." she replied getting off the bed but he was able to grab her by the arm to pull her back to him.

" Why are you sorry?" he asked," This is great!!"

She smiled. Why had she thought he'd be upset?

" Really?" she asked.

" Yeah. We've gotten the hang of a normal life and we have raised Angela for two years with the others."

" Carlos, this isn't gonna be a walk in the park." she smiled.

" I know. I wasn't thinking that." he replied as Alice lay down next to him and he wrapped his arms around her," How'd you know about the um?"

" Betty and K-Mart suspected that when I nearly gagged on my drink. Did you suspect anything?"

" No, not really."

She pressed herself closer.

" What would you name him or her?" she asked.

" I dunno. You?"

" If it's a girl maybe Angela?"

" That's good."

" And I'm not sure of a boy's name."

" What about Matt? He was your friend."

" No- It reminds me of how I failed to save everyone at the Hive. At least I managed to save Angela when I could but when she-"

" It wasn't your fault. Alice, you have to get over their deaths. They're already in heaven, you know that."

She closed her eyes as Carlos turned off the lights.

" How's the name Jasen sound?" he asked.

" Jasen Olivera." Alice smiled," That's really nice."

0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O0O0O00O00

Chris found himself typing madly on his computer.

" No, no, no, no, no!" he muttered as the file came up," Oh, fuck."

The screen was clear.

" Umbrella Projects numbers one through fifty, lost." it read.

" Oh, please, let them be dead." he breathed when his phone rang.

* * *

**_Should there be a sequel?_**


	16. The Preview or Prequel

**_Alright, the preview that I gave you last time, to me, was horrendous. I'm going to be editing this story a lot and I'll be working on the sequel but read the lastest version of the preview. It's taken from the sequel IT'S NOT OVER. Read. Enjoy. Review._**

****

* * *

****

" They're coming." Carlos informed Alice and stood next to her.

The panic room was open and Jasen and Angela were starting to put things together.

" Mom, was the panic room made for when these things would attack?" Angela asked.

Alice and Carlos stared with a shocked expression on their face.

" It is isn't it?" Jasen said," You know about those things?!"

" Jasen, I'm giving you this gun only for protection. Don't come out until it's clear alright. We'll explain everything." Carlos said tossing Jasen the gun he had earlier and diverting the subject.

" Hey, what about me?" Angela asked as Alice handed over the shotgun.

" How will we know when it's safe?" Kirsten asked.

" There's a surviellance inside." Alice said.

" Damn." Jasen said impressed as he walked in but as soon as they were in the door closed.

Outside Alice and Carlos had headed down once there were roars. Chris was firing at something and retreated to them.

" I got the others and they're heading over right now!" Chris yelled firing at the loads of zombies and creatures coming through the doors.

" What are they?" Carlos asked as crimson, blood red colored infectants," Crimson red?"

" Crimson head?" Chris asked.

" That's a good name." Carlos guessed as he fired and hit the thing in the head.

" They're not falling." Alice shouted firing once again at the crimson enemy.

" Let's try this." Carlos said taking a flare gun and firing straight to the head,

The thing burst into flame and crumpled to the floor.

" A flare gun?" Chris asked," Who the hell carries a flare gun?!"

" It worked didn't it." Alice pointed out as Carlos continued to fire at the crimson heads.

Chris and Alice took care of the normal infectants like the zombies and zombified dogs. Infected birds eventually flew through only to be shot down by Chris. Suddenly something wrapped itself around Chris's ankles and pulled him down.

He shouted as it started to burn at his leg," Shit, acid!"

Carlos shot the tentacle but even more came out. Alice grabbed her friend and pulled out a blade hanging at her back. She started to cut away at the thing until it showed itself in the light.

" It's a tentacle." Alice whispered," It's a plant. I think."

" What the hell did Umbrella do now?" Chris yelled as he got up and saw Alice cut away more at it until it stopped attacking," These guys are using plants-"

" And animals." Carlos finished," Chris, duck!"

The ex-S.T.A.R.S didn't hesitate and dropped to the side just in time to see a lioness, an infected one, jump over him. Bullets tore through the animal's body and it dropped to the ground.

" Thanks." Chris said jumping to his feet.

Inside the panic room, Jasen, Angela, and Kirsten stared at the screen.

A licker came barreling through the front door breaking it and sending the door flying at Carlos who kicked it away to the side.

" Damn." the three said watching.

" Wait a minute." Kirsten said and pointed to the screen," Isn't that a zombie?"

Sure enough stalking up behind Carlos was an infectant.

" Oh, shit. You're right." Jasen replied and started to yell at the screens knowing it was futile," Dad, watch out!"

But the zombie was taken care of thanks to Chris.

" Hey, where's Alice?" Kirsten asked as the trio watched Carlos and Chris backed into the living room.

They all focused on a different camera and stared at it.

" You said your dad was a cop, right?" Kirsten asked Angela.

" Yeah." Angela replied.

" He fires like a secret agent." Kirsten said," No local cop is that good."

" Yeah, well there's something about our parents that's..strange." Jasen added when he noticed that the main hall was getting overrun and his mother was missing.

He cocked his gun and opened the door.

" What the hell?" asked Angela," We're not supposed to go out there."

" No, we're going to Mom and Dad's room, I think there may be a gun or two in there." Jasen replied.

" Or we can go to that armory in the screen." Kirsten pointed to a screen on the far right.

Jasen glanced at the screen," I didn't know we had that."

'' Well, where is it?" Angela came in.

Jasen scrutinized the room in the screen and realized the door to the room was opened a little but a zombie opened the door and he saw the main hall.

" Let's get to the armory." he said as he took the shotgun and tossed his handgun to Angela," I'm gonna need this."

Jasen kicked down the door not caring about what happened and cautiously entered the narrow hallway. He turned to see it was empty and they continued down the stairs. The creatures were moving in toward the living room and as the snuck down the stairs a step creaked under Angela and Kirsten's combined weight. The three stopped dead but the noise attracted the dogs.

It started to run and launched itself in the air toward Angela and Kirsten. Jasen pushed them out of the way, loaded the shotgun and fired once to the dog's head. Blood splattered around and the sound of the gun echoed.

" You're starting to scare us." Kirsten said as she and Angela noticed this was a second time Jasen had killed.

" I'm starting to scare myself." he said as he loaded it again.

The armory door was opened and the guns were revealed but inside was a lone zombie that wandered around.

" Hey!" Jasen called but as he opened the door, the thing ran as fast as it could which was pretty fast.

It tackled the sixteen year old teenager to the ground and Jasen struggled not to get bitten.

" Angie! Kirs! Kill it!" he yelled," Kill it!!"

Angie gripped at the gun. She felt safe holding it but firing it was a different story.

" It's easy!" Jasen yelled as the zombie was getting closer to his neck," Pull the trigger. Shoot for the head."

One shot echoed and Jasen soon afterward wiped the blood from his face. Angela was trembling with the handgun in her hands. She remembered the time in the van when she held the shock when Chris told her there was a gun for her. When Chris told her that she thought it was just for protection but she never thought she'd be able to kill.

" I just murdered someone." she said.

" That thing is far from human." Jasen said taking up a tone that would sound like one his father would use.

" Really?" Kirsten asked," ' Cause it looks a lot like a person."

" A person in their right mind would not try to attack someone by biting them in the neck." Jasen said kicking the body to the side and heard more gunshots from the living room," Look, these things are trying to kill us. They're trying to kill everyone in this manor. Now either stay in the armory and wait or come with me and blow the shit out of those things."

He walked into the armory and the two followed him. He was quick to get what he wanted. There was some sort of thin vest to the side that he easily slipped on with knives in slots and a gun in a side holster. He even strapped a gun to his thigh and slipped a new shotgun over his shoulder. He grabbed two handguns from a rack and turned to his sister and girlfriend who stared at him.

" You're really going out there?" Kirsten asked.

" Yeah and I recommend you guys stay in here." he answered.

" No way." the two replied pushing past him and grabbing a gun.

" Kirs, you can't fire one of those." Jasen said as a crow came flying through the window and it's talons gleamed.

The teenage girl took the gun and two shots echoed in the rather bedroom sized armory. The bird collapsed to the side.

" I think I can fire these." she said with a sigh of relief as shaken as Angela was earlier.

" It's not the shooting games we play, Angie." Jasen said to his sister who nodded as she armed herself and replied with," I know."

The three were armed and set out just in time to see more creatures flood into the main hall. Jasen was the first to fire at the zombies and he turned to see Angela and Kirsten, who fired more shots than Angela did to take down something. It took her a while but having gotten used to the sound of the guns and the firing of it, Kirsten was doing fine but the crimson heads, as Jasen heard Chris call them weren't going down easy. The young Olivera looked around for a flaregun but there was none. He ran into the armory.

" Where the hell are you going?!" Angela shouted but second later he emerged with a kukri blade and shotgun in hand.

" Guys, get back!" he ordered as he blasted the thing in the head and then in one swift moment beheaded it," That seems to work."

The teenagers continued the fight until the hall was clear and their destination was the living room. But they were about to come in when Carlos had spotted them.

" Jasen, Angela! Get out of here!" he yelled but the teenagers weren't listening," Damn it, get out!!"

Suddenly something crashed through the wall and filled the room with some sort of dust.

" GO!!!" he yelled.

Jasen knew that he could help somehow, but Angela and Kirsten dragged him over to the back stairs, where they could only watch and where they were safe. Suddenly, something came through the dust and swatted Chris to the side.

" Da-'' Angela started to yell but Jasen clapped his hand around her mouth.

" Ssh." he whispered.

In the living room, Carlos heard the gun click. Empty.

" Shit." he muttered.

" Aw, out of ammo?" a woman asked him.

The dust obscured his vision of the room and out of nowhere something tackled him and slammed him against the wall. The force was so hard the air was taken out of his lungs.

" Is it him?" the creature asked and as the dust cleared he saw the thing was choking him with certain shaped claws. It was a horribly mutated t-virus creature and ,Carlos guessed, an Umbrella loyalist.

Then he, as well as the three teens, saw a woman, with crimson, blood-red hair, step in through the collapsed hole in the wall. She had a deadly air around her as well and Carlos sensed a stronger bond to the t-virus. It was an infected person, a project.

" Carlos Olivera?" she asked walking up to him, she got even closer to him and they were precariously close.

" Who's asking?" he replied trying to get out of the tight situation, but the grip the creature had on his neck tightened and the woman backed off to draw out a white handheld device with a needle at the top.

She grabbed his wrist and pinned his arm to the wall.

" Time to move." Jasen whispered to Kirsten and his sister as they started to creep away from their safepoint and view.

Carlos tried to wrench his arm free as the needle drew closer but found the woman was surprisingly strong probably due to the fact she had the t-virus, that he was being choked to death, and that his vision and strength were spiraling and fading.

Suddenly through the window came a light. Angela saw it and it triggered her memory of her dreams.

" It's Mom." Angela said stopping Jasen and Kirsten.

" What do you mean?" Jasen asked about to go and help but was restrained by his sister.

" The dreams." Angela said," I think they're real."

As Jasen was about to reply something crashed through the large living room window and rode through the hall to the side and wiping out several of the crimson heads that came in. She jumped off the bike sending it to hit a licker and midair she grabbed the guns at her belt. As she landed she shot twice causing the bike to explode and kill the creatues. She then turned the guns to the woman as she was about to bury the needle in Carlos's skin.

" Get away from him!" Alice demanded.

" Alice -" the woman started, but stop when she saw something that both Alice and Carlos wore," Olivera." she finished noticing the golden bands on their fingers.

Alice seemed to stare at her as the t-virus powers she had were beginning to mass.

" Yes." Alice replied as plainly as she could.

" Nice to meet you." the woman said thrusting the needle into Carlos's arm.

Alice saw her husband wince in pain as this intruder savagely wrenched the thing from his arm. Alice didn't even hesitate and she shot at least four times at the woman, but the creature released Carlos to take the bullets instead. Yet, it didn't die instead it crumpled to the side. The woman was about to run but Alice sent a telepathic blast that ripped up at the floor but sent her to hit the wall. Carlos, on the other hand, regained his footing and drew a new gun to point it at her.

The teenagers assumed the coast was clear and started back into the room. Chris was beginning to stir and the woman stared at the three teens. But there was something they all failed to notice. In the meantime, the three teens drew at least one gun. The eldest, a teenage boy, drew two. The woman found herself at gunpoint by at leat ten guns.

She tried to slip a look at the device.

" You move we shoot." Carlos threatened and the woman froze.

" Now, who the hell are you?" Alice asked.

" She looks a lot like you Alice." she replied staring at Angela.

" What does she have to do with anything when you attacked this house and my parents?" Jasen said trying to get his sister out of the situation and realized that it had been the wrong thing to say.

The daggered look turned into a poisonous one now and Angela took the white device. She tossed it to her mother who closely analyzed it.

" A DNA carrier?" she asked.

" You're planning to run a test on me?" Carlos asked the intruder.

" On the both of you." she answered looking at Alice, Carlos, and this new youth she knew to be their son. She should've seen it earlier. He looked like Carlos." Now, three of you." she said.

" What?" Alice and Carlos asked.

In the meantime, Chris was getting up.

" You okay?" Jasen asked.

" Yeah, but I don't get why you're keeping the bitch that tried to kill us alive." Chris said wiping blood that had run from his busted lip," Damn, that creature thing-"

" Mom, look out!" Angela shouted as an infectant came rushing through the broken wall.

Alice somehow turned a little too late and saw the zombie drop dead with a bullet in his forehead. Angela held the handgun as if she's been holding it and has been trained like for a lifetime. It was at that moment that the woman lunged at the teens and Carlos didn't hesitate to shoot.

The bullet struck the woman in the back but she had managed to grab Angela by the wrist. Angela winced as she felt something probe in her head and a voice, this intruder's voice echo in her head.

You really are her daughter. the voice said.

Who are you? What the hell do you want? Angela asked.

Then she heard a name and she knew who this blood-haired woman was.

Selina.

" You're gonna regret doing that." she said to Carlos as Angela wrenched her arm free from the woman's grasp.

" Really?" Carlos asked the question filled with sarcasm before he became serious," I don't think I'll ever regret protecting my family."

" By killing me-" she said and started to gasp," You've already killed your family."

She died with a threat in her throat. Alice leaned on the nearest wall and sighed. Carlos walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her to comfort her and she leaned on him.

" You alright?" she asked.

" I'm fine." he replied," You?"

" I'm fine." she answered.

Meanwhile, Chris was pulled out of the room by Jasen and Angela who decided to leave their parents for a little peace.

" Chris, what the hell is going on?" Jasen asked," One moment everything makes sense and then the next I dunno who my parents are."

" Jasen, you're parents have been through hell and back more times than the rest of us!" Chris replied," They kept all these secrets to keep you safe. These people won't stop until they get who they want. In this case they wanted both of your parents and you've seen what they can do. You can see why they're wanted."

" But why?" Angela asked," Just because they have enhanced senses-"

She had forgotten all about the display of telekenesis.

" That's your parents. They've been mutated by a company formerly known as the Umbrella Corporation. Look, these people want your parents because of what they did to them and they're not showing you what they can fully do. They're in danger and so are you."

Alice and Carlos came from the room and hadn't heard it.

" Are you two alright?" they asked Jasen and Angela who hugged their parents.

" Fine the two replied."

" Kirsten, are you alright?" Alice asked the teenager.

The girl just smiled," I'm fine, this thing is so cool."

That shocked everyone who stared at her and everyone was silent for a moment.

" Jasen, next time listen to me when I tell you something." Carlos said to his son.

" Dad. Mom." Angela started to get back on subject," What the hell is going on?"

Carlos and Alice exchanged glances and Kirsten stood next to them.

" Look-" Alice started when the door burst open and Claire, Leon, LJ, Kay, and Betty arrived with guns in their hands.

" Late, as usual." Chris said as they walked in," I said five minutes not five hours."

" What the fuck happened?" LJ asked looking at the room and seeing that Angela, Jasen, and a teenage girl were holding guns and Alice and Carlos were fully armed.

" We need to explain everything." Carlos said as they all headed to another room.

Excerpt from IT'S NOT OVER.

* * *

**_Now I want to thank everyone that reviewed my story and have read even this version and have reviewed. If you already revieweds a PM for a review would be fine. Anyway, I want to thank everyone that have read the story and even if you didn't review that's alright, at least I can see that people are reading. Anyway, there are edited parts of the story and I will be working on them._**

**_Thanks to Lord Luke Skywalker, LiasonFan2, DragonPhoenix16, Cries in Vain, Exalted Nemesis, and Yuna1991 for reviewing, you're the best._**

**_I'm JanaStar and thanks for reading IT'S TIME FOR EXTINCTION. The real movie, Resident Evil: Extinction will be out September 21st. Go see it! _**


End file.
